


United We Stand | PL

by Yaskolechka



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Berlin's Alive, Helmer's Myopathy, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Memories, Suffering, True Love, deadly disease
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaskolechka/pseuds/Yaskolechka
Summary: Dla niego wszystko wydaje się jasne. Zranił go, złamał jego serce i zostawił. Spalił za sobą wszelkie mosty. Nie ma dla nich już szans. Lepiej będzie dla nich, jeżeli nadal będzie "martwy". Tylko tak obaj będą mogli o sobie zapomnieć.Jednak to za mało...
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cześć, z tej strony Malibu! Po kilku latach pisania wyłącznie dla siebie w końcu decyduję się na podzielenie swoim opowiadaniem. Oto najnowsze z nich! Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać! Całuski, buziaki <3

Zdjęcia w jego rękach przypominały mu o wszystkim, co razem przeżyli i czego doświadczyli. Kilka z nich wysunęło się z jego drżących niekontrolowanie rąk i bezgłośnie upadło na drewnianą podłogę sypialni. Album zapchany po brzegi wspomnieniami wspólnie spędzonych lat ciążył na jego okrytych kołdrą kolanach, kartki w nim nieznacznie naderwane przez lata ciągłego przerzucania, wspominania, rozpamiętywania. Ich szelest między palcami nieco go uspokoił. Zaraz po przebudzeniu poczuł nagłą potrzebę, żeby jeszcze raz na nowo przeżyć te chwile zamknięte w muśniętej czasem fotoksiążce i pogrążyć się w myślach, ile jeszcze takich chwil przeżyliby razem, gdyby nie… No właśnie. Gdyby nie co? Gdyby nie stchórzył? Gdyby nie próbował zaprzeczyć swoim uczuciom? Gdyby nie uciekł? Ale przecież to nie było tchórzostwo ani próba zaprzeczenia ani nawet ucieczka. Zrobił to z miłości, z troski. Chciał darować cierpienia później, więc zranił wcześniej. To dlaczego czuje, że to nie tak powinno się zakończyć, że powinni nadal być ze sobą ramię w ramię i odkrywać nowe horyzonty swojej wieloletniej znajomości?

Teraz na wszystko już za późno. Zostały tylko te zdjęcia. Jedyna pamiątka po ich niezwykłej, wyjątkowej i cudownej przyjaźni… przyjaźni i czegoś znacznie większego. Przykuty do łóżka, coraz słabszy, wątpiący w słuszność kontynuowania tego absurdalnego, eksperymentalnego zresztą, leczenia nie jest w stanie naprawić to, co przed laty zniszczył. Miał tylko nadzieję, że szybko został zapomniany, wygnany ze wspomnień tamtego, że zdołał podnieść się i wyleczyć złamane serce, być może znaleźć kogoś, bo on nigdy tego nie mógł zrobić. Próbował tak wiele razy, ale za każdym razem czegoś… kogoś brakowało.

Czy kłamał? Że są dla siebie stworzeni, że nigdy do nikogo nie czuł tego co do niego, że go kocha? Nie. Że nie będzie o nim myślał, że to niemożliwe, że za bardzo lubi kobiety, że on za bardzo go kocha? Tak. Nigdy nie przestał o nim myśleć. Każdego dnia, gdy wstawał, żeby zaparzyć kawę, myślał o nim, jakby to było nadal mieć go tu obok siebie rozentuzjazmowanego, gadatliwego z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Każdej nocy, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, myślał o nim, bo gdyby z nim był, pewnie tańczyliby do świtu albo tylko wpatrywali się w gwiazdy. Martín. Kobiety wydają się go zostawiać, jedna za drugą odchodzi, bo “to niemożliwe”. Jest chory i bez sił, one młode i pełne energii. Nie chcą jego, chcą jego pieniędzy, ale gdy widzą, że śmierć nie nadejdzie szybko, odchodzą, bo ich cel jest niemożliwy do osiągnięcia. Żadna nie kocha go na tyle, by zostać przy nim, a on żadnej nie kocha na tyle, żeby ją zatrzymywać. Jest tylko jedna osoba, która nigdy by go nie zostawiła, a on nigdy nie pozwolił jej odejść. Martín. Ich największym problemem nie byłoby to, że za bardzo się kochają, ale to jak odbudować nadszarpnięte zaufanie.

Ale to nigdy nie nastąpi. Minęło pięć lat od ich pożegnania i jak dotąd czas wciąż ich nie zjednoczył. Być może powinien mu pomóc, samemu odnaleźć go, póki jeszcze mógł podnieść się z łóżka o własnych siłach. Nie zrobił tego, oczywiście, z obawy przed reakcją, z obawy, że tylko wszystko pogorszy. Lepiej było, żeby myślał, że nie żyje, żeby mógł iść naprzód, bo zasługuje na szczęście. Przez pierwsze lata nawet jego brat nie wiedział, że przeżył i pewnie gdyby nie on nigdy nie podjąłby się leczenia. Dlaczego miałby? Co trzymało go jeszcze przy życiu, gdy jedyna jego prawdziwa miłość prawdopodobnie go nienawidzi za to, jak go potraktował i żyje z innym mężczyzną w udanym związku? Sergio, to oczywiste, ale i on ma swoje życie, które teraz urozmaiciła je pani inspektor i jej mała rodzina. Jego notabene przyszła żona. Gdyby nie to, że nagle pojawił się zmartwychwstały, jego braciszek dawno by pogodził się z jego śmiercią. Po co więc miał się leczyć?

Już teraz coraz częściej zapomina o swoich lekach, może czasem świadomie ignoruje, wpycha kolejne tabletki do ziemi doniczkowej roślinki na parapecie okna w jego sypialni. Nic nie zdradza i nie wzbudza podejrzeń, że coś jest z nim nie tak. Nic, oprócz paskudnego drżenia rąk z każdym dniem coraz silniejszego. Zawsze wtedy bierze w ręce album i drżenie wydaje się ustępować. Przekładając kolejne karty, muskając opuszkami palców kolejne zdjęcia, przyglądając się i przypominając sobie znajome rysy twarzy, uśmiechnięte oczy, silnie zarysowaną szczękę, szeroki nos i wąskie usta, zapomina o wyniszczającej go chorobie i pewnie też leczeniu. Kolejne zdjęcie wyślizgnęło się spomiędzy jego palców i spadło na podłogę. Nie miał siły po nie sięgnąć. Sięgnął więc po następne. Przypatrywał się przez chwilę, nie próbując nawet przypomnieć sobie okazji, w którą zrobił to zdjęcie. Po co? Doskonale pamiętał ten dzień, gdy pierwszy raz wyjechali do Włoch, pierwszy raz zatrzymali się w Palermo. Martín zakochał się w tym mieście od pierwszego wejrzenia. Słoneczne sycylijskie wybrzeża, słodkie pomarańcze, wąskie uliczki i piękne kamienice. Byłby głupcem, gdyby nie uchwycił tego momentu, tej szczerej radości w oczach przyjaciela. Gdyby nie przekreślił ich jedynej szansy, to może wyjechaliby tam razem, zamieszkali tuż nad Morzem Tyrreńskim.  
Nie zdążył przełożyć kolejnej strony. W jego przestronnej sypialni rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili w progu pojawiła się młoda kobieta z tacą, a na niej dwa talerze, osobno z tostami, osobno z plastrami szynki i pomidorowym pesto oraz filiżanka kawy.

— Andrés, śniadanie — oznajmiła, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z tacy. Dopiero gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zorientowała się, że mężczyzna już dawno nie śpi. — Dobrze, że już wstałeś, Sergio mówił, że dołączy do nas na obiad. Musisz coś zjeść, żeby mieć siłę przywitać się z bratem — mówiła, stawiając tacę na stoliku obok łóżka. Jej długie czarne włosy opadły wokół jej ramion, gdy się schyliła. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z ust, nuciła pod nosem jakąś chwytliwą melodię. — Widzę, że wziąłeś już leki, bardzo mnie to cieszy — powiedziała, zauważając pustą szklankę.

Uśmiechnął się do niej, jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w kierunku biednej roślinki na parapecie. Oczywiście, wziął leki. Dziewczyna zupełnie nieświadoma przekrętu mężczyzny schyliła się, żeby podnieść kilka zapomnianych zdjęć leżących na podłodze. Nie skupiała na nich swojej uwagi, jedynie kątem oka zauważając, że wszystkie przedstawiają albo obu albo tylko jednego z mężczyzn. Tego, którego nigdy nie poznała, a którego tak dobrze zna. Andrés bardzo często o nim opowiadał, częściej niż mu się wydawało. Podała mu zdjęcia bez słowa, wciąż uśmiechając się uroczo.

— Dziękuję, Ellen. — Przyjął od niej zdjęcia, włożył je do albumu i zamknął go. Pewnie i tak za godzinę znów do niego wróci i zacznie od nowa je przeglądać, znowu niektóre wypadną mu z rąk i dziewczyna znowu je podniesie, gdy przyjdzie zabrać tacę.

— Czy mogę coś jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić, Andrés? — spytała uprzejmie, w międzyczasie zabierając wcześniej zauważoną szklankę, żeby zanieść ją do kuchni.

Mężczyzna odłożył album na poduszkę obok i sięgnął po filiżankę kawy. Upił łyk, zanim odpowiedział jej.  
— Nie, dziękuję.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i szybko skierowała się do drzwi. Sięgnęła właśnie po klamkę, gdy przypomniał sobie o czymś, czego dawno nie widział.

— Ellen — zawołał za nią. Odwróciła się natychmiast. — Miałbym jednak do ciebie jedną prośbę. Czy mogłabyś przynieść mój szkicownik z gabinetu? Jest w szufladzie w biurku — powiedział.

Ellen przytaknęła i zniknęła za drzwiami, pozbyła się szklanki i po kilku minutach, w których zdążył przegryźć połowę tosta i wypić kilka łyków kawy, wróciła do sypialni ze szkicownikiem w ręku. Podała mu go, a mężczyzna od razu przesunął palcami po skórzanej oprawie książki. Tak dawno nie miał jej w rękach. Tak dawno nie zaglądał do środka, bo bał się jeszcze bardziej rozbudzić swoje wspomnienia. Przez pierwsze tygodnie omijał szkicownik szerokim łukiem, z czasem zaczął otwierać tylko na pustych stronach, aż w końcu unikał już tylko konkretnych stron. Do czasu, aż choroba zabrała mu również to. Pasję, wenę, artyzm.

— Może chciałbyś coś naszkicować? Może mogłam przynieść ci jeszcze ołówki albo długopisy? — Jej głos przypomniał mu o jej ciągłej obecności w jego pokoju.

Odprawił ją jedynie. Była miła, urocza, piękna i być może w innych okolicznościach zostałaby również jego żoną, ale obecnie nie mógł myśleć o żadnej kobiecie, myślał tylko o nim. Martín. Otworzył szkicownik na pierwszej stronie, witając się z jedynym zdjęciem, którego za każdym razem brakowało w albumie. Tego, które zrobili im zakonnicy w pierwszy dzień ich przyjazdu do klasztoru. Martín zamiast w obiektyw patrzył wprost na niego z rękami splecionymi za plecami i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Andrés obejmował go ramieniem wtedy jeszcze nieświadomy, że tym spojrzeniem jego przyjaciel wyznaje mu miłość. Gdy rozpoczął szkicowanie w tej książce, przykleił to zdjęcie na samym początku, twierdząc, że klasztor jest nowym rozdziałem w jego życiu i ten szkicownik będzie jego dziennikiem od tego momentu. Nie dziwi więc, że pierwsze strony były drobnymi rysunkami kilku niecodziennych przedmiotów, zaraz później pełne krajobrazy okolic wokół klasztoru i szkice jego ulubionych miejsc, ale wkrótce zaczęły pojawiać się pełne portrety, swoją drogą niezwykle szczegółowe, jego przyjaciela. Czy to nad budową makiety Banku Narodowego w Hiszpanii, czy pochylonym nad planami z ołówkiem w ustach, czy siedzącego na jego fotelu z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni. Takich szkiców było pełno, gdzieś między nimi pojawiały się nie do końca dopracowane portrety Tatianny. Niektóre były skończone tylko w połowie, niektóre niewycieniowane, niektóre przedstawiały tylko zarys. Ostatnim rysunkiem, który oddzieliła wąska, czarna, aksamitna tasiemka od późniejszych szkiców, było ostatnie wspomnienie, jakie pozostało mu po Martínie. Jego zapłakana twarz, szklące się od łez i bólu oczy, obraz złamanego serca. Tak go zapamiętał i tak go uwiecznił z nadzieją, że gdy to zrobi, wymaże ten widok ze swojej pamięci, zamknie szkicownik i wrzuci go do szuflady. Zamknie ten rozdział.

Dziś wraca do niego i przegląda kolejne szkice, przypomina sobie wszystkie okoliczności, w których je tworzył, kiedy i dlaczego. Rysunki za tasiemką przedstawiały szkicowany na szybko portret Tatianny, przeplatał się z nią i Sergio, Bogota i Marsylia, później pojawiały się szkice mennicy, Profesora w swojej sali przy tablicy, portrety La Bandy, upamiętnienie poległych Moskwy i Oslo, nawet słodkiej Ariadny, która miała mu pomóc zapomnieć o nim. Później nie było już nic. Puste kartki. Dwie, trzy. Widoczna przerwa, odseparowanie tej części jego życia od kolejnej. I znów szkice. Strzelanina, krew, ciało leżące bez ruchu w ciemnym tunelu. Policyjna furgonetka, kraty i ściskające je dłonie. Wykrzywiona przeraźliwie twarz jak na obrazie Muncha. Chaotyczna czarna plama nieprzedstawiająca kompletnie nic. A za nią kolejne mroczne szkice węglem, czarnym tuszem, markerem, długopisami. Wyciągnięte dłonie, unoszące się nad ziemią zjawy, zwisające szkielety, kostucha. Śmierć. Kolejna strona i pustka. Kolejna i nagle w czarnej chaotycznej plamie pojawiło się światło, jakby ktoś szedł wprost pod nadjeżdżający pociąg. Odwrócił kartkę i tym razem ukazały się mu znacznie wyraźniejsze szkice szpitalnego pokoju, portrety lekarzy w maseczkach chirurgicznych, pielęgniarki z kojącym uśmiechem i strzykawką w dłoni, Sergia siedzącego w samym kącie pokoju. Kilka rysunków bezimiennych już kobiet, z którymi spędzał czasem dzień, czasem kilka tygodni. Raquel z Paulą, gdy pierwszy raz ich spotkał po wyjściu ze szpitala. Widok na piękno miasta z jego sypialni. Wyjrzał przez okno, upewniając się, że krajobraz się nie zmienił. Nawet Ellen, która została jego opiekunką, jego gosposią, ale nigdy nie narzekała, została uwieczniona na papierze jego szkicownika. Ostatni szkic, jaki zdołał narysować, zanim całkiem zwątpił w sens leczenia. Już wtedy w jego liniach widać było te drobne zawahania, przebijało w nich drżenie jego rąk. Obecnie nie utrzymałby nawet ołówka w dłoni, ale chciał rysować. Chciał pamiętać. Chciał zobaczyć, jak wiele pamięta, ile zdoła naszkicować, opierając się tylko na swojej własnej pamięci, swojej wyobraźni. Więc tak zrobi, tylko to mu teraz zostało.

Zapomniawszy o niedojedzonym toście i niedopitej kawie, odrzucił kołdrę na bok. Ze szkicownikiem przyciśniętym do jego piersi usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Próbował zebrać w sobie siłę, żeby wstać, zaszyć się w swoim gabinecie wśród pejzaży Paryża, Wiednia, Florencji, Berlina, Palermo, portretów Martína przykrytych czarnym materiałem albo odwróconych płótnem do ściany. Jeszcze przed opuszczeniem sypialni napotyka problem. Jak ma się ubrać, kiedy nawet nie ma siły, żeby wstać? Nierozruszane mięśnie nóg zaczynają się buntować i bolą z każdym kolejnym ruchem. Ręce odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Już kilka razy podnosił szkicownik, który wyślizgnął się z jego bezwładnej dłoni. Ale jest zdeterminowany. Wstał, stanął na chwiejnych nogach, przytrzymując się stolika i niemalże strącając filiżankę. Nie minęło wiele czasu, aż faktycznie nieumyślnie trącił ją i spadła na podłogę, rozlewając kawę i tłucząc się na drobny mak. Skrzywił się na dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany. Chciał się schylić i podnieść pękniętą filiżankę, ale nie zgiął się nawet w pół, a szkicownik wypadł mu z ręki, wpadając w kałużę kawy, on sam opadł bezsilnie z powrotem na materac. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, znów zaczęły drżeć. Patrzył na nie jakby przez mgłę. Czy przestaje też widzieć? Zamrugał kilka razy i poczuł, że coś mokrego spływa po jego policzku. Jedna łza. Za nią kolejna i kolejna. Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął płakać. Chciał sięgnąć po szkicownik, ale go nie dostał, nie mógł się schylić. Chciał sięgnąć po album, ale nie mógł się skręcić i dosięgnąć do poduszki. Schował twarz w dłonie, uciszając swoje paskudne łkanie. Żałosny, bezsilny, godny politowania. Hałas, jaki zrobił, przywołał do jego sypialni zaniepokojoną Ellen. Dziewczyna nie pytała, co się stało, od razu zaczęła sprzątać rozbite naczynie i ścierać kawę. Podniosła szkicownik, wytarła go do sucha, ale kawa zdołała zabarwić kilka kartek. Nie byle jakich, bo tych najważniejszych dla niego. Zaszlochał jeszcze głośniej. Album i szkicownik to wszystko, co mu po nim zostało. Nie ma żadnej rzeczy, która by mu o nim przypominała bardziej niż zdjęcia i szkice. Nie zabrał ze sobą nic, co należało do Martína, żeby, gdy w nocy nie mógł spać, mógł chociaż udawać, że on jest przy nim. Ma tylko album i szkicownik. Jedyna pamiątka jego najdroższego przyjaciela, jego miłości życia. I nawet to jest teraz zniszczone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio zdążył się już pogodzić ze śmiercią swojego brata, gdy nagle dostaje telefon od kobiety twierdzącej, że Andrés żuje. Odnajduje brata w szpitalu i od tej pory to on jest odpowiedzialny za dobre samopoczucie Andrésa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako że udało mi się złożyć rozdział drugi, aktualizuję trochę opowiadanie. Prawdopodobnie będzie trochę więcej rozdziałów. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.

Szpitalne sale zawsze go odrażały. Nie, żeby było w nich coś szczególnie odrażającego. Absolutnie nie. Wręcz przeciwnie, nieskazitelna biel lekarskich kiltów i sterylne pomieszczenia gwarantowały ukojenie cierpiącym, stanowiły bezpieczny azyl. To, co go w nich odrażało, prawdopodobnie pozostało w nim jeszcze z dawien dawna. Swego rodzaju trauma z dzieciństwa. Spędził w podobnych salach wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby czuć do nich wstręt. Za dziecka, zamiast bawić się z kolegami na podwórku albo chociażby iść do szkoły jak inni jego rówieśnicy, leżał w szpitalnym łóżku otoczony pielęgniarkami. W młodości często chorował, przez co prawie nie pamięta, jak wyglądał jego rodzinny dom. Swojego własnego brata, co prawda przyrodniego, ale bardzo mu bliskiego, poznał w szpitalnej sali. Do dziś pamięta, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się nieco zawstydzony dwunastoletni wtedy chłopak w eleganckiej koszuli schludnie uczesany i niemal do niego podobny. Niemal, bo ich podobieństwo kończyło się na równie ciemnych włosach i równie ciemnych oczach. Nawet ich rysy twarzy nie zdradzały, że są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Ośmioletni Sergio nie przypuszczał, że ten chłopak mógłby być jego bratem. Gdyby nie jego ojciec stojący za plecami nastolatka z rękoma na jego ramionach i przedstawiający ich sobie, myślałby, że dwunastolatek po prostu zgubił się na korytarzu. Andrés został wtedy sam ze swoją schorowaną matką, a wkrótce i sam z młodszym chorowitym bratem. Ich braterskiej więzi budowanej przez lata nie było w stanie nic zachwiać. Stali się nierozłączni.

Dlatego, gdy nagle Andrés zdecydował poświęcić swoje życia dla zupełnie mu obcych ludzi, dla brata, by mogli bezpiecznie opuścić mennicę, cały świat Sergia legł w gruzach. Jego starszy brat zawsze był bardziej podobny do ich ojca. Nie powinno go więc było dziwić, że zrobił to samo co on. Świadomie wybrał śmierć pod gruzami mennicy przeszyty kulami, jako bohater, jako męczennik. Wolał to niż czekać na swoje ostatnie dni, aż choroba powoli go pokona, przykuje do łóżka. Nie zamierzał być dla nikogo ciężarem i nie zamierzał być słaby w oczach innych ludzi. Choroba po prostu do niego nie pasowała. Poświęcenie się dla planu zdecydowanie było lepszą dla niego opcją. Sergio z kolei nie wiedział, czy łatwiej byłoby mu się pożegnać z bratem, gdy ten najpewniej straciłby głos za dwa lata, czy jeszcze w pełnej świadomości swoich czynów przez radio podczas największego napadu Hiszpanii. Tego absolutnie nie było w żadnym z jego planów. Nie przewidywał śmierci swojego brata. Był zły, że Andrés to zrobił, został w środku, zamiast uciekać. Co on sobie wyobrażał, żeby w ten sposób go zostawiać? Co było jego ostatnią myślą, gdy pierwszy pocisk wwiercił się między jego żebra? Czy przed śmiercią widział krótkie streszczenie całego swojego życia jak zwiastun na kinowym ekranie, zbiór najlepszych scen? Nawet jeśli nie widział tego Andrés, z pewnością Sergio ujrzał to za niego w momencie, gdy padł pierwszy strzał.

Żył w przeświadczeniu, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego brata. Nauczył się jak smakuje życie bez niego. Pogodził się z jego śmiercią z bólem serca. Raquel mu w tym naprawdę dużo pomogła. Nawet gdy padła decyzja, żeby odkurzyć plan Andrésa, by napaść na Bank Narodowy, Sergio zachował zimną krew. Musiał. Dla dobra planu. Robili to w końcu nie tylko dla Rio, ale i dla niego. Dla Berlina. Ich lidera, zadufanego w sobie, myślącego tylko o sobie, zapatrzonego w siebie, niezdolnego do uczuć lidera, który oddał życie, żeby wszyscy wyszli z mennicy bez szwanku. Bezlitosnego potwora, który poświęcił się dla dobra całej La Bandy.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, niedowierzanie wręcz, gdy ledwie przed rokiem zaledwie trzy miesiące po przetopieniu złota, po wyciągnięciu ze środka wszystkich, prawie wszystkich żywych spod gruzów banku, skontaktowała się z nim kobieta. Kobieta, która twierdziła, że jego brat żyje. Andrés żyje. Przecież to było niemożliwe. Andrés przyjął na siebie zdecydowanie za dużo pocisków, by móc to przeżyć. Graniczyło to z cudem. Oczywiście, że nie wierzył, żeby to była prawda. Pomyłka. Tak by to określił jeszcze rok temu, zanim zobaczył go na szpitalnym łóżku umęczonego, wychudzonego, bladego, z podkrążonymi oczami, martwo wpatrującego się w sufit. Schorowanego, bezsilnego, rozbitego psychicznie i emocjonalnie. Andrés nie mógł nawet uścisnąć jego dłoni, gdy się ze sobą zjednali. Ani chociażby odwrócić do niego głowy, uśmiechnąć się do niego. Pielęgniarka nie opuszczała go na krok, nie mogła zostawić go w takim stanie. Kręciła się cały czas przy jego łóżku i gdyby nie jej kilt Sergio mógłby przysiąc, że ta młoda kobieta jest jego… Którą już?... Szóstą żoną? Ellen, a przynajmniej tak się mu przedstawiła, kiedy zaprosiła go do gabinetu pielęgniarek, żeby wbrew Andrésowi i lekarzom opowiedzieć mu o stanie zdrowia brata. Opiekowała się nim dzień w dzień, nie bacząc na potrzebne jej przerwy. Andrés był w ciężkim stanie, gdy go wręcz porzucono pod szpitalem. Mocno poobijany, z twarzą pokrytą gęsto nie tylko zarostem, ale i siniakami, z włosami wymagającymi pilnej wizyty u fryzjera albo chociaż przyzwoitego ścięcia, głodzony tygodniami, jeśli nie miesiącami, pozbawiony sił z chorobą odbierającą mu zdolność utrzymania się na własnych nogach. Ellen została przy nim nawet, gdy Andrés odzyskał siły na tyle, by wyjść ze szpitala. Na prośbę Sergia, który nie zawsze mógł być przy bracie. Stała się dla niego prywatną pielęgniarką.

Pierwsze słowa, które padły z ust jego brata, wstrząsnęły nim dogłębnie, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w serce i patrzył jak uchodzi z niego życie. “Kiedy przyjdzie Martín?” — spytał wtedy. Leżał na łóżku w swojej sypialni w pięknym domu na wschodnim wybrzeżu Hiszpanii, ściskał w nadal nieco bezwładnej ręce drżącej niekontrolowanie ich wspólne zdjęcie. Andrés i Martín. Zawsze trzymali się razem, odkąd Andrés zabrał go z jego rodzinnego domu, w którym nikt nie zauważał “potencjału” Argentyńczyka. Martín wierny jak pies, wiecznie u boku jego brata, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Czy kolejny ślub, czy kolejny rozwód. Każda kolejna podróż i każdy kolejny napad. Zawsze razem. Teraz po czterech latach od ich ostatniego spotkania, od ich ostatnim “żegnaj, mój przyjacielu” Andrés pyta o niego z uśmiechem na ustach, jakby nie pamiętał, że rozstali się ze sobą. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd go odnalazł żywego, widzi ten uśmiech, szczery, pełen nadziei, ten obecny przy każdej wzmiance o Martínie, choćby miałoby to być tylko jego imię. Sergio, biedny Sergio, który doskonale wie, co stało się z jego Martínem, zmuszony był odpowiedzieć, ale żadna z możliwych odpowiedzi nie była satysfakcjonująca. Miałby przypomnieć Andrésowi w momencie, gdy odzyskuje zdrowie i zgodził się na leczenie miopatii, że przecież odszedł od niego, kazał mu wrócić do swojego dawnego życia, po tym jak stał się jego częścią, ba, jego połową? Nie, nie zrobiłby tego. Ale z drugiej strony, czy powinien go okłamać i powiedzieć mu, że wkrótce, za kilka dni Martín przyjedzie i będzie przy nim już zawsze? Nigdy nie okłamał brata i pewnie nigdy tego nie zrobi. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobi. “Martín nie mógł przyjechać w tym tygodniu, zatrzymała go pilna sprawa w Palermo”. Andrés zrozumiał, oczywiście, że tak, akceptował fakt, że Martín ma oprócz niego jeszcze inne sprawy na głowie. Cierpliwie czekał, aż jego ulubiony “inżynier” pojawi się w jego nowym domu, ich nowym domu, bo nie wyobrażał sobie nie mieć go obok. Sergio nie mówił mu, kiedy może się zjawić, ale on przeczuwał, że w ten weekend, w sobotę rano albo jeszcze w piątek wieczorem, bo nie będzie mógł dłużej przeciągać ich spotkania. Nie wiedział, że Martín nadal pogrążony w żałobie po ukochanym wyjechał do Argentyny w poszukiwaniu alternatywy dla swojego życia, że zostawił za sobą Włochy i wcale nie mieszka w Palermo, jak razem sobie to wymarzyli. Sergio mu nigdy nie powiedział. Martín był jedyną myślą, która pozwalała mu na kontynuowanie terapii, na łykanie tabletek codziennie rano i przyjmowanie kolejnych iniekcji ochoczo. Tylko to się liczyło.

Do czasu, gdy Andrés zaczął przypominać sobie, że to iluzja. Martín nie przyjedzie, Martín nie chce go znać, Martín najpewniej nie wie, że on żyje, bo odepchnął go, wyrzucił go ze swojego życia, jakby nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczył. Wtedy się zaczęło. Odmowa przyjmowania leków, nostalgia, milczenie, apatia. Nie rozmawiał z Sergiem, nie rozmawiał z Ellen, nie chciał widzieć Raquel ani Pauli. Zamknął się w sobie i oczekiwał, aż choroba go zabierze z tego świata.

Do Sergia dotarło, co zrobił. Bo to, że nie są tu razem, jako przyjaciele czy jako kochankowie, to jego wina, prawda? To on wpadł na pomysł, żeby wytknąć im ich przywiązanie. To on uważał Martína za zagrożenie dla planu ich ojca. To on z pretensją rzucił, że Martín jest w nim zakochany. To on wbił do głowy Andrésowi, że nie mogą przeprowadzić napadu z Martínem. To przez niego Andrés rozdzielił co nierozdzielne. Nigdy nie czuł się winny za ich separację. Andrés był dorosły, miał własny rozum i podjął sam decyzję, ale gdy teraz przychodzi mu patrzeć na swojego brata wpadającego w jakąś dziwną depresję, zaczyna się za to winić. Na pewno była inna możliwość, nie musiała to być koniecznie rozłąka. Martín zostałby w klasztorze i zajmował się nadal ich cudownym, złotym planem, a Andrés miałby powód, żeby zastanowić się dwa razy, zanim skoczyłby przed wymierzone w niego karabiny. I to właśnie w tym leżał problem.

Andrés wiedział, że to będzie ostatni jego napad. Planował swoją śmierć w mennicy. Stał się dupkiem, egoistą, żeby nikt po jego śmierci nie mówił: "Mój Boże, dlaczego ze wszystkich na świecie to musiał być właśnie on". Odrzucił miłość, jaką oferował mu Martín, tylko dlatego, że pogodził się ze śmiercią. Cała ta przemowa, że nie ma miłości bez zdrady miała dokładnie taki sam wydźwięk jak martínowe “bum, bum ciao”. Kompletna bzdura. Może Andrés potrzebował tej wymówki, tak jak później Martín. Doskonale wiedział, że Tatianna odejdzie, ale Martín zostanie i Martín nigdy go nie zdradzi, absolutnie nigdy. Dlatego, zmieniając się w oschłego, sarkastycznego, psychopatycznego sukinsyna, zmienił w nieczułego, wyśmiewczego, aroganckiego dupka i Martína.

Teraz, gdy prześladują go demony przeszłości, ciąży nad nim nawrót choroby, Martín byłby jego lekiem na całe zło. Potrzebował go u swojego boku. Zawsze go potrzebował. Sergio wielokrotnie, dobrowolnie czy nie, był świadkiem ich wyjątkowej relacji. Jego brat zmieniał sobie kobiety jak rękawiczki, selekcjonował znajomych i urywał kontakty, gdy tylko coś mu się nie spodobało, a jednak Martína nie wymienił przez lata. Uzupełniali się, pasowali do siebie, byli dla siebie stworzeni. Ślepo zapatrzeni w… plan. Tak bardzo go to irytowało. Ta nieświadomość Andrésa i ta bezpośredniość Martína. Sposób, w jaki się przy sobie zachowywali, jakby do nich należał cały świat. Sposób, w jaki ciągnęli Sergia wszędzie za sobą, żeby koniec końców robił tylko za piąte koło u wozu. Napatrzył się na te drobne gesty, subtelny dotyk, hermetyczne żarciki. Na to jak Andrés co jakiś czas podszczypywał Martína, gdy szli obok siebie. Na to jak Martín przyglądał się mu nieco dłużej niż powinien. Na to jak Andrés radośnie szczebiotał o nowej miłości, po tym jak przez ostatnie dwa miesiące wypłakiwał się w ramiona Martína. Na to jak Martín uśmiechał się na każdym ślubie ze łzami w oczach bardziej z bezradności i rozpaczy niż ze wzruszenia.

Martín wrócił do Argentyny, tak myślał Sergio, bo ich kontakt urwał się po napadzie, a mieszkanie w Palermo zostało porzucone. Nie ma go też z Mirkiem, bo gdy zawitał u niego, mężczyzna okazał się mieć chłopaka, żeby tylko chłopaka, narzeczonego. W klasztorze zostali tylko mnisi, nie było nawet jednej rzeczy, która kiedyś należałaby do Martína. Nie, została jedna rzecz. Porwane plany banku zaplamione czerwonym winem. Po Martínie zaginął ślad, nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podziewa, nie było go w policyjnych rejestrach, nie było go w szpitalach, nie było go nawet na cmentarzach, a mimo to Sergio nie mógł być pewien, czy Martín nadal żyje.

Być może Martín jest martwy, jego ciało puchnie i gnije gdzieś zapomniane przez wszystkich, zjadane przez larwy pasożytujące na jego tkankach, żeby w końcu został po nim tylko szkielet. On może nie żyć, ale Andrés żyje w przekonaniu, że Martín go nienawidzi, zapomniał o nim już dawno. Przez to zapija smutki alkoholem, niszcząc wątrobę i efekty leczenia, chociaż twierdzi, że takich nie było, wpada w depresję i zatacza koło, w które kiedyś wpadł Martín.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio przyjeżdża do brata. Andrés jest w coraz to gorszym stanie. Jest nieobecny i zamknięty w swoim własnym świecie. Ellen próbuje przekonać Sergia, żeby odnalazł mężczyznę ze zdjęć. Wie, że nie jest mu na rękę widzieć się z Martínem. Podejrzewa dlaczego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, trzeci rozdział w drodze. Domyślam się, że niewielu jest tu moich rodaków i prawdopodobnie jestem jedynym autorem w famdomie piszącym po polsku, ale co tam.
> 
> Poland, are you there?! Let me in comments down below ♥️ Enjoy polish version of UNITED WE STAND.

Choroba potrafi odebrać wszystko. Energię, nadzieję, siłę do walki, czasem przyjaciół i rodzinę. Zostawia cię samego sobie na pastwę losu. I tak się stało. Miopatia zabrała mu wszystko, co było dla niego najważniejsze, ale jednego zabrać nie potrafiła, jak zdołał wydedukować Sergio. Nie zabrała mu poczucia elegancji i potrzeby otaczania się pięknem. Oczywiście nie zabrała mu też brata, nigdy nie zabierze, tego mógłby być pewien, ale materialistyczny świat Andrésa nie zmienił się ani trochę. Duża, zupełnie niepotrzebna mu rezydencja, przynajmniej nie w takim rozmiarze i przepychu, na Costa Blance w małym przybrzeżnym Los Alcazares widocznie wyróżniała się wśród innych domów wokół. Mimo tego, że Andrés nigdy nie był fanem nowoczesności, to jego willa była nabytkiem nowoczesnej architektury. Nie można było jej odmówić uroku i nawet z reguły sceptycznie podchodzący do pomysłów brata Sergio musiał przyznać, że wybrał piękny dom. Jeszcze na początku leczenia Andrésa nasłuchał się od niego, gdzie będzie mieszkać on i Martín, oprowadzał go po sypialni mającej być ich wspólną z wielkim łóżem i gromadą poduch, pokazywał pokoje, w których będą pracownie dla Martína i Andrésa ze sztalugami i stołem kreślarskim, zaprowadził na drugi koniec domu, mówiąc, że gdy w końcu Sergio ożeni się z Raquel, to ma tu ją wprowadzić, bo jego brat nie wyobraża sobie, żeby jego szwagierka mieszkała na drugim końcu Hiszpanii.

Dziś przyjechał na obiad, na krótką chwilę, zanim będzie musiał wracać do Raquel i Pauli. Jeszcze zanim wysiadł z samochodu, wybiegła mu naprzeciw Ellen. Sądził, że chciała się z nim przywitać, że tęskni za chwilami tylko dla siebie, ale kobieta nie rzuciła mu się na szyję. Mógł tylko przypuszczać, co tym razem wydarzyło się z Andrésem, że wstrząsnęło to, aż tak biedną Ellen. Wstrząsnęło również nim, nawet jeżeli jeszcze nie był w to wtajemniczony. Niewiele się jednak od niej dowiedział, bo z jej słowotoku zrozumiał tylko "Andrés odmawia przyjmowania leków". Nie był to pierwszy raz w ciągu trwania terapii, więc wiedział, że to nie tylko w tym leży kłopot. Szybko się okazało, że powód dziwnego zachowania Andrésa jest znany tylko jemu.

Na obiad do jadalni zszedł z pomocą Ellen, nie oburzając się przy tym i nie upierając, że sam by sobie poradził, jak to czasem potrafił robić. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pokornie szedł u jej boku z ręką zamkniętą w jej żelaznym uścisku. W swojej wolnej dłoni ściskał szkicownik, o którym Sergio prawie zapomniał, bo i sam Andrés wrzucił go do szafy po zrozumieniu, że Martína już nie ma. Coś się w takim razie zmieniło. Z jakiegoś powodu stare rany zostały rozdrapane. Sergio wierzył, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny, ale nie spytał brata o szkicownik. Bez słowa przyglądał się poczynaniom mężczyzny, który nawet nie uraczył go jednym spojrzeniem, zasiadając do stołu. Z niezwykłą troską odłożył szkicownik obok swojego talerza, zatrzymał na nim dłoń, pocierając plamę na skórzanej okładce, dopóki Ellen nie podała posiłku. Zazwyczaj już wtedy Andrés zacząłby interesujący go temat rozmowy albo pytał uprzejmie, co u Raquel i jak szkoła Pauli. Tym raz w milczeniu trącał widelcem swoją porcję na talerzu, podskubując małe kęsy niechętnie. Ellen wymieniła zmartwione spojrzenie ze skofundowanym Sergiem. Racja, od wypisu ze szpitala Andrés nie był zbyt rozmowny. Można by rzec, że zamknął się w sobie i dopatrywali się winy w tym, co przydarzyło mu się po napadzie na mennicę, przez co trafił do szpitala w tak krytycznym stanie. Same rany na jego torsie były zabrudzone, zainfekowane i źle leczone, o ile w ogóle leczone. O samych wydarzeniach Andrés nic nigdy nie powiedział. Zawsze unikał tego tematu jak ognia, jakby bał się, że samo wyznanie miałoby spowodować, że ten koszmar wróci i na nowo będzie się odgrywał w jego życiu. Minął rok i Sergio wciąż niczego nie jest pewien i tylko spekuluje, że jego brat mógł przejść przez to, co przechodził Rio. Za to jedyny temat, który Andrés zawsze drążył to Martín. Opowiadał o nim Ellen, wspominał z Sergiem, nawiązywał do niego przy każdej możliwej okazji. "Gdyby Martín to widział, to by powiedział, że..." albo "Gdyby Martín tu był, to zrobiłby to tak..." albo "Martín zawsze tak mówił". Takie ciągłe rozjątrzanie jednego i tego samego doprowadzało Sergia do białej gorączki, ale nigdy nic nie powiedział. Teraz nawet mu tego brakowało, bo wtedy Andrés przynajmniej był szczęśliwszy, uśmiechał się i cieszył z najmniejszej poprawy. Teraz tylko dziubał w swoim talerzu, nie specjalnie jedząc przygotowane danie.

\- Andrés, wszystko w porządku? Nie smakuje ci? - spytała wkrótce Ellen, ale na jej pytanie nie usłyszała odpowiedzi.

Nie było ze strony starszego mężczyzny żadnej reakcji. Wciąż dźgał jedzenie widelcem, nie podnosząc głowy, nie próbując nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego ani z bratem ani z pielęgniarką.

\- Andrés, jeżeli jest coś, co cię niepokoi, to możesz się tym z nami podzielić. Czasem lepiej jest to z siebie wyrzucić, bracie - dołączył Sergio, wyciągając dłoń do Andrésa.

I wtedy oczy Andrésa spoczęły na bracie na dosłownie ułamek sekundy, zanim wstał z krzesła, zabrał szkicownik, przytulając go do piersi, i odszedł od stołu w swoim tempie. Schodek po schodku i krok za krokiem zniknął im z pola widzenia, zostawiając ich w jadalni oniemiałych. To zdecydowanie nie było do niego podobne.

Jeżeli Sergio myśli, że opowiedzenie o wszystkim, co z nim robili, ma pomóc Andrésowi, to chyba nie wie, jak ciężko mu było to przetrwać. Dla Andrésa najlepszą opcją było zapomnienie, wymazanie wszystkich wspomnień z tamtego okresu i udawanie, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Nie chciał opowiadać, bo to mu przypomni. Znów zaczną nawiedzać go nocne mary i będzie bał się zasnąć, żeby rano nie został wyciągnięty z ciasnej celi na mróz w cienkiej pidżamie. Znowu będzie oglądał się za siebie paranoicznie, obawiając się, że ktoś za nim stoi, żeby zepchnąć go kolejny raz ze schodów. Będzie unikał wszystkiego co elektryczne, bo będą się mu kojarzyć ze wstrząsami, jakim go poddawali. Nie może patrzeć na papierosy, bo wie, że na ramionach ma ślady po przypaleniach. Wzdryga się na widok paska, bo słyszy świst powietrza i czuje przeraźliwy ból zbiczowanych pleców. Łamali mu paliczki u dłoni, szantażowali i grozili, że odnajdą jego brata. Dowiedzieli się o Martínie i mówili, że jego też to będzie czekać, że go zabiją, jeżeli Andrés się nie przyzna i nie zacznie zeznawać. Dusili go niemal do nieprzytomności plastikowym workiem, kawałkiem szmaty, gołymi rękami. Podtapiali w beczce wody czasem z rozwodnionym chloroformem, żeby go uśpić. Podawali mu jakieś dziwne leki, które miały opóźnić jego chorobę, ale wywoływały przy tym uciążliwe efekty uboczne. Występowała na jego skórze wysypka, wręcz ropienie, bolał go brzuch i odczuwał nudności, miał halucynacje i zaniki pamięci. Był bity, kopany, znęcali się nad nim fizycznie. Kilka razy stawiali go przed wyborem: zabić się czy kontynuować mękę i kilka razy sięgnął po broń, żeby strzelić sobie w głowę, sięgnął po sznur, żeby się powiesić, sięgnął po nóż, żeby się zadźgać, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Martín miał rację. Jest tchórzem. Nie tylko w miłości, ale najwyraźniej i w śmierci. Nie miał odwagi skończyć tej katorgi. W celi jednak wydawało mu się, że ma powód do życia. Gdzieś tam czeka na niego brat, ale najważniejsze, gdzieś tam czeka na niego Martín. Biedny jego inżynier, zastanawia się pewnie, co się z nim dzieje, a on jest więziony, już nawet nie pamięta dlaczego.

Wciąż trwały przesłuchania, wciąż go zmuszali do zeznań. Pokazywali mu zdjęcia ludzi, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy, twierdząc, że to jego wspólnicy. Mówili do niego i o nim per Berlin, a on się tylko śmiał. Dlaczego miałby się nazwać "Berlin"? Kto nadaje sobie imię pochodzące od miasta? Ale Berlin mu się z czymś kojarzył. Wiązał się z jakąś piękną historią. Jego miłość? Któraś z jego żon? Pamięta filharmonię w Berlinie, do której często zaglądał w wolne wieczory. Pamięta zapierającą dech w piersiach interpretację muzyczną Libertanga. W końcu też przypomniał sobie, że to tam przy tym szczególnym utworze jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z wyrazistymi błękitno-zielonymi oczami młodszego od niego mężczyzny. Ile od tego czasu minęło? Dwa lata? Nie, trochę dłużej. Pięć, na pewno pięć.

Zasiadł przy biurku w swoim gabinecie ze szkicownikiem otwartym na pustych stronach, usiłując sobie przypomnieć tamten moment. Dziś wie, że to pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce prawie piętnaście lat temu i, jeżeli dobrze by się zastanowił, znałby nawet dokładną datę, żeby móc określić, kiedy mija kolejna rocznica. Pamiętał jeszcze ten dzień i gdyby tylko mógł, narysowałby to wspomnienie. Drżenie rąk nie odpuszczało, ołówek wysuwał mu się z palców, a gdy już udało mu się narysować linię, była ona tak krzywa, że nie można było ją linią nazwać. Od miesięcy nic nie narysował, choroba skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia. Obawiał się, że już nigdy więcej nic nie narysuje. Rzucił ołówek na biurko. Rysik roztrzaskał się na drobne kawałki, a samo drewienko upadło na dębowe panele. Pozostało mu już tylko czekać na śmierć. Złożył twarz w dłonie, zaciskając oczy, żeby tylko nie pozwolić łzom wypłynąć. Nie okaże słabości przy młodszym bracie. Ellen mogła widzieć jego chwilę załamania, ona nie jest dla niego aż tak ważna.

Dziewczyna jest jednak równie zaniepokojona jego stanem zdrowia co i jego brat. Widzi na co dzień więcej niż Sergio podczas swoich krótkich choć częstych wizyt. Po sposobie, w jaki mówi o tym mężczyźnie ze zdjęć, wywnioskowała, że musiał to być ktoś dla niego ważny. Przy okazji odwiedzin Sergia obiecała sobie go o niego spytać. Zmotywowana dziwnym zachowaniem Andrésa zdecydowała, że nadszedł w końcu odpowiedni moment. Zostali w jadalni we dwoje. Sergio z trudem kończył swoją porcję, niezupełnie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. Czy iść za Andrésem i zobaczyć, co się z nim dzieje, czy zostawić go samego z własnymi myślami i pozwolić mu na spokojnie ułożyć sobie wszystko? 

\- Nigdy nie mówiliście mi, że macie jeszcze brata - odezwała się Ellen, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

Sergio spojrzał na nią zaskoczony tak nagłym i absurdalnym stwierdzeniem. Nie mają innego rodzeństwa, mają tylko siebie, zawsze byli tylko oni. Do czasu, gdy... 

\- Martín nie jest naszym bratem - odpowiedział nieco zbyt ostro, zbyt raptownie. Ten mężczyzna nie miał nic wspólnego z ich rodziną. Teoretycznie nie. W praktyce on sam mógłby być jego szwagrem, gdyby Andrés zaakceptował pewne fakty wcześniej, gdyby Sergio nie był taki... zdegustowany, zirytowany.

\- Cóż, tak wiele o nim mówi. Sądziłam, że są spokrewnieni - wyjaśniła, ignorując ton Sergia i ignorując jego irytację. - Musiał być mu bliski. Czasem o niczym innym nie potrafił mówić - kontynuowała, patrząc, jak neutralny wyraz twarzy Sergia zaczyna przejawiać ślady wzburzenia. Nerwowo poprawiał okulary na nosie i przebierał palcami, wystukując nierówny rytm o blat stołu.

\- Byli przyjaciółmi - oznajmił, jednak Ellen wiedziała, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Nie lubiłeś go, prawda? Bo twój brat miał obok siebie kogoś, kto znaczył dla niego tak wiele jak ty sam, może nawet więcej, może w innym znaczeniu - drążyła temat. Nie zamierzała ustąpić, a Sergio nie zamierzał się poddać. Bzdura, nigdy nie był zazdrosny o Martína. - Prawda jest taka, że ten mężczyzna - ciągnęła - Martín - podkreśliła ku niezadowoleniu młodszego z braci. - pomógł Andrésowi podnieść się po tak ciężkim dla niego okresie. Sama myśl o nim. Pomyśl, co by było, gdyby on tu był. Andrés go potrzebuje. Czy Martín chociaż wie, że on żyje? - spytała.

\- Nie mam kontaktu z... Martínem. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie on teraz może być, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje - powiedział, zaskakując doborem słownictwa Ellen. - Andrés i Martín rozeszli się pięć lat temu. Martín był w nim zakochany, wypomniałem to Andrésowi i chyba doprowadziłem do ich rozstania. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakim wrakiem człowieka był Martín, a wieść o śmierci Andrésa jeszcze bardziej go rozbiła. Wątpiłbym, żeby jeszcze żył, miał myśli samobójcze... 

\- Jesteś okropny! - Ellen poderwała się z krzesła, które z siłą odrzutu hukło o podłogę. - Jak możesz w ten sposób mówić o kimś, kto był tak ważny dla twojego brata?! Jak możesz życzyć mu śmierci?! Wiesz co Andrés o nim mówi? Że zawsze był przy nim, że nigdy go nie zawiódł, że rozumieli się bez słów, że doskonale wiedział, czego mu trzeba, że nikt wcześniej nie troszczył się o niego tak jak on. A ty jesteś wobec niego wrogo nastawiony tylko dlatego, że był w nim zakochany! Jesteś draniem, Sergio, i ślepcem, bo nie widzisz tego, że twój brat kocha go równie mocno! - wybuchnęła. 

Rzuciła mu ostatnie spojrzenie zniesmaczona jego opinią o Martínie i wyszła z jadalni jak burza. Sergio próbował zrozumieć, co takiego powiedział, że aż tak ją rozwścieczyło. Nie zna Martína osobiście, zna go tylko z opowieści Andrésa, w których oczywiście Martín będzie bez skazy. Bo Andrés nigdy nie widział, że Martín jest tykającą bombą, niewybuchem, który lekki wstrząs może wysadzić. Nie widział w nim jego porywczego temperamentu, manii władzy, niebezpieczeństwa, jakie może ściągnąć ze sobą. Dla niego był idealny. Nie dorównała mu nawet Tatianna, a mieli ze sobą trochę wspólnego. Teraz, nawet jeżeli Ellen ma rację i Andrés go potrzebuje, to gdzie będą szukać Martína? On po prostu przepadł jak kamień w wodę, nie ma go nigdzie. Ale to była tylko tania wymówka Sergia, żeby go nie odnaleźć, bo nie chciał, bo wierzył, że wystarczy Andrésowi jego rodzina. Wolał myśleć, że Martín strzelił sobie w łeb i gnije w rowie przy drodze, niż, że istnieje szansa na zjednoczenie dla nich obu.

Upierał się przy swoim za każdym razem, gdy Ellen z nim perswadowała, że nie wie, gdzie Martín jest, że nie ma, jak go odnaleźć, mimo że Raquel sama jakiś czas temu proponowała, żeby skontaktować się z Palermem. Dzień po dniu z Andrésem było coraz gorzej. Przestał wychodzić z sypialni, przesiaduje tylko w łóżku wśród zdjęć powyjmowanych z albumu i ze szkicownikiem na piersi, nie rozmawia ani nie odpowiada na pytania, nie je i nie bierze leków, wpatruje się tylko w jeden punkt na ścianie. Sergio już kilkakrotnie sam patrzył na tę ścianę, ale niczego nie dostrzegał. Jego brat jakby nagle znieruchomiał, jakby hibernował. Ellen wciąż jak nakręcona próbuje go przekonać, że ten cały Martín będzie miał na niego większy wpływ, dla niego zrobi wszystko i jeżeli będzie musiała, sama go znajdzie. Sergio jednak zwlekał jeszcze kolejne dni, aż to samo usłyszał od Raquel.

\- Andrés, nie możesz przerwać teraz terapii - powiedział, siadając obok łóżka brata. Andrés ścisnął mocniej zdjęcie w swojej dłoni, ale po chwili poluzował uścisk. Jego ulubione zdjęcie Martína w Palermo. Sergio westchnął. - Tęsknisz za nim? - spytał, a jego odpowiedzią była jedna, jedyna łza na policzku Andrésa. - On za tobą na pewno też tęskni. Chciałbyś, żeby tu był? Chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? - zadał kolejne pytania, ale na nie nie dostał już odpowiedzi, nawet skinienia głową.

Kiedy podjął w końcu decyzję, nie był z niej zbyt zadowolony, ale czego nie robi się dla swojego brata. Za to Ellen była wniebowzięta, kiedy podzielił się z nią swoim wnioskiem. "Znajdę Martína, choćby martwego".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Żyje swoim nowym życiem. Nazwany mordercą, zdrajcą, psycholem z trudem podnosi się po swojej porażce. Z trudem, ale jednak. Rusza naprzód i chyba nawet odnosi sukcesy. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, z tej strony Malibu. Zapraszam na czwarty rozdział oryginalnej wersji United We Stand. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ma nas tu dużo. Polsko, gdzie jesteś? ❤

Upał w Palermo nie ustępował od tygodnia, a słońce wypalało dziury w skórze turystów. Większość z nich cieszyła się swoim urlopem na plaży. Tylko niewielka część gości wybierała się na zwiedzanie miasta w te upalne dni, ale i tak na ulicach było tłoczno i gwarno, języki świata mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc niezrozumiały zgiełk, samochody jeździły jak szalone to w jedną, to w drugą, kolejna karetka wyjechała na interwencję z pobliskiego szpitala, a pod oknami kamienic rozlegał się śmiech młodzieży. Przez ten sycylijski hałas nie mógł się skupić na planie, który kreślił. Zagłuszona nawet została jego muzyka płynąca z gramofonu. Wymazał poprzednie kreski niezadowolony ze swojej dzisiejszej nieudolności. Już stracił rachubę, ile razy tarł gumką o papier. Jeszcze chwila i wyskrobie w nim dziurę, a wtedy na pewno będzie musiał zacząć od nowa. Ujął w dłoń linijkę i przyłożył do papieru, ponownie wymierzając odpowiednią długość i nakreślając pożądany kształt. Przypatrywał się chwilę swoim szkicom, próbując połapać się w skomplikowanych liniach, które póki co nie zdradzały zamiarów rysującego. Plan musiał być gotowy na jutro rano, a jak dotąd nie nakreślił nic konkretnego, ani jedna z tych kresek nie wygląda, jakby miała tworzyć spójny obraz przyszłego audytorium. Zdecydowanie potrzebuje kubka gorącej kawy, żeby całkiem nie stracić cierpliwości i nie opaść z sił. Po podłodze już walały się zmięte kartki papieru i połamane ołówki, a to dopiero początek. Ostatni miesiąc był dla niego niezwykle trudny w pracy. Nawał kolejnych zleceń i ciągłe korekty ze strony szefa opóźniały wykonanie wszystkich planów na czas. Część z nich po prostu musiał przełożyć i to też z wielkim oburzeniem przełożonego, bo w końcu zatrudnia w swojej firmie tylko najlepszych. Ale Martín był najlepszy ze wszystkich architektów w firmie.

Mało kto wiedział, że jego umysł ścisły naprawdę zajmował się architekturą i projektami, a nie tylko napadami. Zapewne wszystkim się wydawało, że "Inżynier" to pseudonim nadany przez Andrésa, tymczasem właśnie zatrudnił się w firmie architektonicznej. Może nie potrzebował tej pracy do utrzymania, bo to spokojnie zagwarantowało mu przetopione złoto, ale potrzebował jej, żeby zająć czymś swoje myśli. Nad papierem z ołówkiem w ustach zastanawiał się nad poprawnością swoich wymierzeń, a nie nad dawnym życiem, jakie wiódł w monumentalnym klasztorze.

Obecnie również nie było najgorzej. Został w Palermo, pomimo strachu przed policją i Interpolem, bo z nim wiązały się jego jedyne możliwe do zrealizowania marzenia. Opuścił tę zapchloną kawalerkę na przedmieściach, a przeprowadził się do własnego dwupokojowego mieszkania w nowoczesnym bloku, z którego widok za każdym razem zapierał mu dech w piersiach. Z balkonu sypialni bowiem mógł podziwiać fale morza kołysające żaglówki na horyzoncie, piaszczystą plażę obleganą tłumnie półnagimi ciałami i oczywiście kompleks innych bloków podobnych do tego, w którym mieszka. Odległości między budynkami pozwoliłyby sąsiadom wymienić się talerzami z obiadem przez okna, ale nie narzekał na brak prywatności. Zawsze w gotowości miał ciężkie, szare kotary, które często zasuwa, gdy nie pracuje.

Gdyby nie napad na Bank Narodowy, z pewnością nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na tego typu lokum, w którym bieżąca woda nie była zjawiskiem występującym od święta, prąd nie był wyłączany co kilka dni na kilka dni, a w łazience oprócz niego w wannie kąpały się jeszcze karaluchy. Prawdę mówiąc, dopiero teraz zaczyna mu zależeć, żeby żyć z należytą godnością. Pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie tak dawno w banku gotów był oddać swoje życie.

Ścisnął ołówek mocniej w dłoni, przygryzając drewienko. Już by go tu nie było, bo zgodnie ze swoim nowym planem wysadził cały budynek w powietrze, gdy tylko upewnił się, że wszyscy bezpiecznie weszli do podkopu. Czasem jeszcze zdarzają mu się problemy z oddychaniem. Po wybuchu ugrzązł pod gruzami banku. Liczył na szybką śmierć, ale sufit, który się na niego zawalił, może i złamał mu żebra i uniemożliwił swobodne oddychanie, ale nie zabił. Potężny ból. Nic więcej. Kamienie miażdżyły mu również nogi. Krew tak długo nie dopływała do kończyn, że w pewnym momencie groziła mu martwica tkanek. Pamiętał jeszcze, jak leżał pod zawalonym stropem, błagając śmierć, żeby w końcu nadeszła i zabrała go tam na drugą stronę, do ukochanego. Zacisnął powieki, oczy zaczęły go piec od pyłu i lotnych toksycznych związków unoszących się w powietrzu. Otoczyła go ciemność, uczucie błogości i równowagi. Jakby spadał z wysokiego wieżowca, ale nie bał się, że na dole uderzy z taką siłą, że zostanie po nim mokra plama. Przed oczami miał tylko jeden obraz i to nie ten, którego by się spodziewał. O nie. Obraz zakrwawionej podłogi w bibliotece banku, maniakalny uśmiech mężczyzny w czerni, dymiący po wystrzale pistolet, ciało kobiety leżące bez ruchu z dziurą między oczami. Zasługiwał na to, żeby ta chwila go prześladowała. Gdyby pomyślał, przeanalizował dokładnie, rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw, nigdy by do tego nie doszło. Co go podkusiło? A teraz Nairobi nie żyje, La Banda go nienawidzi, Helsinki cierpi po stracie przyjaciółki. A on? On leży w będących niedawno holem ruinach, próbując się samemu udusić, ściskając dłońmi kołnierz kombinezonu na swojej krtani. Każdy ruch jego klatki, każdy oddech jeszcze bardziej boli. On pomoże śmierci przyjść. Budynek zatrząsł się, a na jego bezwładne ciało runęły kolejne płaty gruzu. Zdołał jedynie wydać z siebie skowyt zranionego zwierzęcia, zanim odpłynął.

Mimo potwornego bólu, rozwarł powieki w nadziei, że zobaczy obok Andrésa. Przez myśl przemknęło mu tylko: "Skoro nie żyję, dlaczego czuję ból". Słyszał wokół siebie głosy, niezwykle wzburzone, każdy przez każdego przekrzykiwał i nawet gdyby chciał, nic by z tego nie zrozumiał. Czuł się lekki jak piórko kołysany z boku na bok. Zamrugał kilka razy. Mgła z jego oczu ustąpiła i udało mu się rozpoznać czerwień kombinezonu. Odsunął twarz od ciepłej skóry szyi, na której oparte było jego czoło, natychmiast uświadamiając sobie, że kołysanie nie pochodzi z łajby prowadzącej do krainy śmierci, a jest wynikiem bycia niesionym na ramionach rosłego mężczyzny.  _ Helsinki _ . Dlaczego to zrobił? Już był tak blisko. Zdechłby tam ku pociesze innych. Chciał zdechnąć jak pies zapomniany pod gruzami banku, który obrabował.

Do tej pory słyszy wszystkie oskarżenia. Słyszy Tokio wyzywającą go od egoistycznych skurwieli i psychopatów. Słyszy Bogotę życzącego mu śmierci w najgorszych męczarniach. Widzi każde spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia, jakim obdarowali go Rio i Sztokholm. Widzi łzy Denvera, który mocno przeżył kolejną śmierć. Stali nad nim wszyscy przy jego łóżku, gdy ledwie odzyskał przytomność i oddychał razem z respiratorem, tylko po to, żeby mu powiedzieć, że powinien był sam się zabić, że to jego Gandia powinien zamordować. Nawet się nie bronił, nie miał jak. Nie mógł nic z siebie wydobyć, jedynie żałosne łzy. Sam Profesor stwierdził, że jego znajomość z nim właśnie dobiega końca. Dał mu jasno do zrozumienia. "Możesz nawet rzucić się pod pędzący pociąg,  _ hermanito _ , ja płakać za tobą nie będę". Ale błotem nie był tylko on obrzucany. Helsinki, który z troską przemywał każdą jego ranę i z czułością całował jego blade policzki, usłyszał, że przynosi hańbę Nairobi. Co by powiedziała? Co teraz musi czuć? W końcu Helsi opiekował się jej de facto zabójcą. Przecież wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby on pociągnął za spust. Mirko nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko on został Martínowi w tym trudnym czasie. Wybaczył mu całe to bum, bum, ciao, nie obarczał winą za śmierć Nairobi, podzielił się z nim swoją historią. To było wtedy oczywiste, że będzie chciał mieć obok siebie Palerma, bo go kocha. A Palermo? On potrzebował kogoś, kto mu wskaże, jak żyć, gdy nie masz już nic, nie masz miłości, nie masz przyjaźni, nie masz w sobie żadnej wartości.

Mijały tygodnie. Martín dochodził do zdrowia, a Mirko się nim opiekował. Zaczęli ze sobą mieszkać. Helsinki oddawał całe swoje serce biednemu Palermo, który nie wiedział, jak odwzajemnić jego uczucia. Racja, dochodziło między nimi do zbliżeń, które wykraczały już poza normy bum, bum, ciao, ale nigdy nie zaiskrzyło. Było mu po prostu… dobrze. Dość naturalnie ich krótki związek rozpadł się. Martín wiedział, że nigdy już nikogo nie pokocha, nie, gdy wciąż myśli o Andrésie, a Mirko znalazł mężczyznę, z którym związał swoją przyszłość i który szczerze na niego zasługiwał. Palermo był szczęśliwy, że odnalazł prawdziwą miłość. Z niezwykłą łatwością przyjął do wiadomości, że od teraz jest całkiem sam. Helsinki jeszcze próbował go przepraszać. Martín tylko machnął ręką. "Nie możesz przepraszać za miłość. Idź i bądź szczęśliwy,  _ amigo _ ". Pożegnali się ostatnim pocałunkiem, krótkim i wręcz przyjacielskim, niezdradzającym niedawnej intymności między nimi. Dlaczego to zawsze jest pocałunek, który wszystko kończy?

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że już dawno zapomniał o tym, który podzielił z Andrésem. Prawdę mówiąc, wciąż szuka tego samego pocałunku, ale żaden inny mężczyzna nie potrafił go tak całować. Niektórzy nawet nigdy nie pocałowali. Gdy wygasła ostatnia nadzieja, że kiedykolwiek taki jeszcze przeżyje, uciekł się do namiastek wspomnień, próby odgrzebania wszystkich pamiątek po zmarłym. Gdzieś na jego biurku leży drewniane pudełeczko. Pod którymś planem, między portfolio i katalogiem. Nigdy nie zdążył osadzić się na nim kurz, bo zaciekle ścierał każdą jego drobinkę, jednak od lat nie było otwierane. Wszystkich wyzywał od tchórzy, ale największym był on sam. Po rozstaniu nie odważył się zapisać ani jednego słowa schowanym w tym pudełeczku piórem. Nie odważył się ponownie przeczytać dedykacji wygrawerowanej na złotej tabliczce wewnątrz, którą niegdyś czytał każdego dnia. Wolał rzucić pióro w kąt i zaprzeczyć jego istnieniu, niż rozdrapywać swoje rany krótką inskrypcją: "Dla mojego najdroższego inżyniera. Nigdy nie zapominaj, ile jesteś wart. Dla mnie cenniejsza niż złoto jest nasza przyjaźń. Twój Andrés". Oj, co on by oddał, żeby naprawdę był jego. W pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Tymczasem co mu po nim pozostało? Pióro, którego boi się używać, boi się nawet na nie spojrzeć. Podobnie jak wszystkie inne prezenty; aksamitne koszule, błyszczące spinki do mankietów, muszka, która się mu spodobała, a Andrés stwierdził, że jemu bardziej pasuje, złoty zegarek, którego nigdy nie założył, bo był zbyt piękny, żeby go zarysować podczas budowania makiet i modeli, flakonik jego ulubionych perfum wylanych tylko w połowie, bo to wtedy się rozstali, leżał latami w szafach, komodach, szufladach.

Skrobiąc ołówkiem po papierze, obiecał sobie, że w końcu zaglądnie do dedykowanego wspomnieniom o ukochanym pudła wsuniętego pod łóżko. Ale to jeszcze nie dziś, zdecydowanie nie dziś, bo właśnie dokonał się przełom w jego pracy. Ucichła zgraja miastowych i przyjezdnych na zewnątrz i wróciło jego skupienie. Właśnie narysował pierwszą nawę audytorium, z której jest zadowolony. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to może tej nocy odda się w ramiona Morfeusza. Od tygodnia jedyne źródło jego energii leży w kawie i napojach energetyzujących. Powoli zaczyna wątpić, żeby kofeina wystarczała mu na cały dzień.

Co innego jego biała bestia biegająca po całym salonie i nawołująca go do zabawy. Temu łobuzowi niepotrzebna była kawa, żeby tryskać energią, ale on, w czasie gdy Martín jest w pracy, kładzie się na jego łóżku i zasypia. A jak już Martín jest w domu, to mały futrzak nigdzie nie pozwala mu chodzić samemu. Nawet teraz upodobał sobie miejsce na biurku na laptopie swojego pana i czuwa, śledzi każdy jego ruch. Czeka, aż Martín rzuci kolejną kulkę papieru, żeby mógł zeskoczyć i za nią pobiec. Kociak przylgnął do niego niemal zaraz po przeprowadzce, włamał się mu do mieszkania, gdy wnosił pudła ze swoimi ubraniami z samochodu. Perfidnie usiadł na jego nowej sofie i wpatrywał się w Martína swoimi heterochromatycznymi oczami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Podoba mi się tu u ciebie. Od dziś ty mnie karmisz". Wtedy jego rasowy kocur był jeszcze mały i okazało się, że uciekł z miotu sąsiadce na końcu korytarza, bo nie polubił przyszłego właściciela. Przygarnął go, właściwie zakupił za niemożliwą kwotę, wdając się przy tym w wymianę zdań z niedoszłym panem białej angory. Kocurek stale pląta się mu pod nogami, to w kuchni przy śniadaniu, to w salonie przy pracy, to w sypialni podczas ścielenia łóżka. Do niedawna miauczał przy tym nieznośnie głośno, domagając się uwagi, i nie przeszkadzała mu w tym głuchota, ale z dnia na dzień nabiera nawyków Martína i po cichutku egzystuje sobie u jego boku. Już nawet śpi wtulony w Martína, mimo tego, że pan przygotował mu legowisko przy łóżku, je na stole z Martínem, bo inaczej nie tknie się karmy, a gdy tylko Martín zniknie gdzieś za drzwiami, kot od razu dostaje szału. Gdyby umiał trzymać w łapkach ołówek, zacząłby pewnie szkicować drapaki albo kartonowe pudła.

Martín zerknął na niego kątem oka z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kociak wystawił łapkę, pomiaukując na niego.

— Jestem w pracy, Ingo — powiedział do kota, a ten przekrzywił głowę na bok. Rytmiczne stukanie ołówkiem o blat wywoływało interesujące go wibracje. — Później się pobawimy — dodał po chwili.

  
Kocur zmrużył oczy, mrugnął niebieskim, a po chwili zamknął oba i ułożył się do snu.  _ Ingeniero _ . Malec miał otrzymać imię Ladrón, po tym jak zakradł się do jego salonu, ale Ingeniero przypominał mu o Andrésie. Ingo wydawał się lubić swoje nowe imię i nawet jeśli odczytywał je bardziej z gestów albo z wibracji głosu Martína, niż z właściwego jego brzmienia, zawsze mruczał z uwielbieniem. Przy nim Martín był mniej samotny i miał do kogo wracać po pracy. Kot zawsze czekał, wyczuwał, kiedy nadchodzi moment, w którym jego pan wraca i zawsze stał w drzwiach. Może to czego potrzebował, nie było durnym bum, bum, ciao, a przymilnym futrzakiem darzącym go kocią miłością. Chyba z nim łatwiej będzie mu iść naprzód ze swoim nowym życiem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín wiedzie spokojne życie inżyniera, ale los nigdy mu nie sprzyjał. Gdy więc na progu jego drzwi zastaje Sergia, stara się przejść koło niego obojętnie. Mężczyzna jednak zawsze lubił mieszać mu w szykach i pojawiać się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. I to z najbardziej absurdalnymi prośbami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem do tyłu z dwoma rozdziałami, więc dziś mały bonus; dwa rozdziały. Chcę podziękować osobom czytającym i zostawiającym kudos, a także (zwłaszcza?) osobie, która zdecydowała się zamieścić komentarz. Jesteście moją motywacją i gdyby nie zawirowania na uczelni, wstawiłabym rozdziały wcześniej. Nie mniej jednak, dziękuję, że jesteście w tym pewnie nielicznym gronie, ale ściskam was wszystkich mocno. With love, Malibu

Inwestycje w Palermo na coraz to nowsze osiedla rosły jak grzyby po deszczu. Gdy zaczynał pracę w firmie architektonicznej, nie przypuszczał, że może to być dla niego opłacalny zawód. Odkąd poznał Andrésa, wszelkie jego marzenia o spełnianiu się w karierze architekta poszły w niepamięć, a odkąd wkroczył do jego przestępczego światka napadów, nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby do tego kiedykolwiek wrócić. Jako posiadacz złota miał zagwarantowane dostatnie życie dla siebie i swojego kota, ale bez pracy tylko by się zanudzał. Poza tym miał potrzebę kreślić plany i projekty, a nic nie daje lepszej możliwości kreślenia planów niż praca w branży architektonicznej. Swoją drogą, odnosi w niej sukcesy i, jeżeli wykaże się w swoich kolejnych projektach, może czekać na niego stanowisko kierownicze. Mógłby być sam sobie panem i władcą, a do tego zarządzać grupą podwładnych. Póki co wciąż dostaje nowe zlecenia od swojego szefa. Po cichu napomknął, że jest zawalony pracą i lepiej będzie oddać jedno, może dwa zlecenia komuś innemu, bo w końcu w firmie jest jeszcze kilku innych architektów, ale jego przełożony nalegał, żeby Martín zajął się tym osobiście. Przez lata nauczył się ignorować chamskie komentarze dotyczące jego osoby, a te namnożyły się w trakcie jego pracy. Nie był tym wcale zdziwiony. Pojawił się nagle, wyglądał jak milion dolarów, bo coś co zostało mu po latach z Andrésem, to poczucie stylu, znał się na swojej pracy i nie było potrzeby wdrażać go w skomplikowane obliczenia i zaawansowane rysunki techniczne, pod budynek firmy zajeżdżał drogim, nowiutkim samochodem. Na początku pojawiły się spekulacje, że może jest kimś z rodziny i dostał pracę tak o, tak po prostu, bo szef nigdy nie mówił do niego per pan, a po imieniu, ale ta plotka szybko ucichła. W którymś momencie wołano za nim "pupilek szefuńcia", ale i to im się znudziło, gdy nie reagował na zaczepki. Pojawiły się wyzwiska, bo któryś z najbardziej oburzonych pracowników rozpowiedział, że Martín puszcza się z przełożonym. Co odważniejsi próbowali do niego startować i pluli mi w twarz. "Nie ma tu miejsca dla dzikusów, cioto". Martín puszczał to mimo uszu. Wkrótce odpowiadał spokojnie, że póki co jest jedyną cywilizowaną osobą w tej firmie. Po tym zaczęło się uspokajać. Słyszał poszeptywania za swoimi plecami, które, gdy tylko się odwrócił, natychmiast cichły.

Zaczął się już szykować do wyjścia z biurowca. Zwijał ostatnie plany porozkładane po całym biurku i wkładał je do czarnej tuby. Miał do zabrania ze sobą kilka ostatnich zleceń. W jednym z nich musiał nałożyć spore poprawki, inne - zacząć od początku, ale w gruncie rzeczy dzisiejszy dzień mógł uznać za udany. Większość jego projektów zostało zatwierdzonych przez szefostwo i wkrótce będą przesłane dalej do wykonawców. Będąc już w drzwiach, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje biuro, zanim nacisnął na klamkę i wyszedł na korytarz. Nie żegnając się zbytnio z nikim, zszedł na parking. Wracając do swojego mieszkania, miał zamiar jeszcze zrobić szybkie zakupy w pobliskim markecie. Wiedział, że o ile siebie rozpieszczać nie musi, o tyle Ingo nie będzie zadowolony, gdy Martín wróci z pustymi rękami. Kociak przyzwyczaił się już, że jego ulubiony człowiek zawsze przyniesie mu jakiś przysmak, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy długo nie wraca. Ingo najchętniej wolałby, żeby Martín zostawał w domu, bo gdy tylko uświadamia sobie, że jest sam, zaczyna go nawoływać przy drzwiach. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Martín zaparkował czarne infiniti przed blokiem, zebrał wszystkie rzeczy z siedzeń i wszedł na klatkę. Gdy tylko drzwi windy rozsunęły się na jego piętrze, z głębi korytarza słyszał żałosne zawodzenie. Ingeniero był niezwykle głośnym kotem, a to wszystko przez to, że się po prostu nie słyszał. Z uśmiechem na ustach Martín skręcił za róg, idąc ciemnym korytarzem w stronę swojego mieszkania, ale gdy tylko ujrzał stojącą przy drzwiach postać, mina całkiem mu zrzedła. Wysoki mężczyzna stał odwrócony do niego plecami, pochylony niezręcznie. Z jego postury Martín niemal natychmiast rozpoznał swojego niespodziewanego gościa.  _ Hijo de puta. _ Westchnął ciężko, poprawił wysuwające się spod jego pachy tuby z planami i ścisnął mocniej ciężkie papierowe torby z zakupami. Ciszę w pustym korytarzu mąciły tylko obcasy jego angielek, stukając nieznośnie o podłogę. W momencie gdy podszedł bliżej, zza drzwi mieszkania dobiegł jeszcze głośniejszy miauk. Ingo już wiedział, że jest za drzwiami ktoś, kogo zna.

— Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie ciebie nie spodziewałem się tutaj najbardziej — odezwał się pierwszy, szukając w przewieszonej przez ramię torbie kluczy od mieszkania, odłożywszy uprzednio zakupy i plany pod nogi. — Co tu dużo mówić. Ostatnio nie spodziewam się nawet śmierci pukającej do moich drzwi. Jestem dziś zbyt zmęczony, żeby od nowa słuchać twojego pierdolenia — rzucił przez ramię, przekręcając w końcu zamek i otwierając drzwi.

Biały futrzak siedział w kącie, oczekując, aż zobaczy znajomą twarz. Gdy Martín zaglądnął do środka, kociak poderwał się na łapy z ogonem uniesionym wysoko zadowolony z jego powrotu. Podreptał szybko w głąb mieszkania, pomiaukując, ale wrócił szybko do drzwi, nie widząc, by Martín za nim szedł. Mężczyzna pozbierał się szybko na progu i wszedł do mieszkania, witając pupila. Mówił do niego, jakby oczekiwał, że kot mu odpowie. W praktyce robił wszystko, żeby tylko zignorować Sergia.

— Wiem, że nie mam prawa się tu pojawiać po tym, co powiedziałem, ale musimy porozmawiać — powiedział nieproszony gość, poprawiając okulary na nosie. Odważył się zerknąć na Martína.

Mężczyzna przed nim nie wyglądał ani na alkoholika ani na samobójcę, a już na pewno nie na martwego. Przeciwnie, Martín wyglądał jakby wstąpiło w niego nowe życie. W eleganckiej błękitnej koszuli i szarych dopasowanych spodniach przypominał lepszą wersję dawnego siebie, jego ciemne blond włosy lśniły od nałożonego rano żelu w świetle zachodzącego słońca wkradającego się do salonu, ani jeden kosmyk nie odstawał od reszty, jego skóra złapała późnoletnią opaleniznę, nabierając delikatnego oliwkowego odcieniu. Zdecydowanie nie takiego obrazu Sergio się spodziewał, przychodząc tutaj. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu mieszkania. Niczym ono nie przypominały dawnej klitki Martína, zadymionej, zabałaganionej, śmierdzącej tytoniem i alkoholem, po której walały się puste butelki po piwach i mleku. Jedyną rzeczą wyniesioną stamtąd, a którą Sergio rozpoznał, był stary gramofon stojący na szafce RTV z czarnego drewna. Sam apartament był urządzony w minimalistycznym stylu, nie widać tu było zbytniego przepychu. Martínowi najwyraźniej zależało na funkcjonalności pomieszczeń. W salonie oprócz wspomnianej szafki była również meblościanka tuż nad płaskim telewizorem, a tuż obok regał do kompletu. Na środku przed dużym oknem widokowym z wyjściem na balkon stał zestaw siedzisk z białej sztucznej skóry: narożnik, fotel i pufa. Podążył wzrokiem za Martínem i biegającym za nim małym zwierzakiem. Biały kot wyskoczył teraz na blat, gdzie Martín rozpakowywał zakupy i wciąż, uciążliwie miaucząc, szukał wśród produktów swojego przysmaku. Mężczyzna zdawał się kompletnie ignorować swojego gościa, nakładając świeżą karmę do miseczki swojego milusińskiego. Dopiero gdy biała bestia, mrucząc donośnie, zajadała się przysmakiem, Martín odwrócił się do niego.

— Jak widzisz, nie jestem tu sam. Ingeniero to mój koci towarzysz — powiedział.

— Nie wydał się mną zainteresowany — odparł Sergio. Martín prychnął, odwracając się do kota. Pogłaskał go po głowie.

— Ingo nie przepada za gośćmi. Poza tym, to mądry kot i wie, którym ludziom źle z oczu patrzy — dogryzł. — Ale nie przyszedłeś tu po to, by rozmawiać ze mną o moim kocie. Czym zasłużyłem sobie na twe przybycie, Sergio? — Skłonił się wyśmiewczo. — Gdy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, wydawało mi się, że nie chciałeś mnie więcej znać, a teraz nachodzisz mnie w moim mieszkaniu. Mirko ci powiedział, gdzie mieszkam? Bo byłeś u niego, prawda? — spytał. Sergio skinął głową, otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć się, że Helsinki nigdy nie powiedział mu jego adresu, ale Martín był szybszy. — Mieliśmy trzymać się razem, Sergio, sam tak twierdziłeś. Obaj cierpieliśmy po śmierci Andrésa i nagle urwałeś kontakt, bo wszyscy widzą we mnie zdrajcę. Co ty, wielki Profesor, możesz chcieć ode mnie, bezlitosnego mordercy? Może chciałeś wiedzieć, czy już zdechłem? Może sam chciałeś mnie dobić?

— Martín…

Martín przerwał na chwilę swój monolog. Nie zamierzał ciągnąć tej rozmowy i rozdrapywać na nowo swoje rany. Nauczył się żyć bez Andrésa i zrozumiał, że nigdy nie mógłby być kimś w rodzaju brata dla Sergia. Po co on znów się tu zjawił? Dość wszyscy wycierpieli. Martín nie zamierzał wracać do swojej przeszłości, miał przed sobą przyszłość, w której nie było miejsca ani dla Sergia ani dla jego pierdół. Ingo trącił go pyszczkiem w łokieć, skończywszy jeść swoją porcję, głodny pieszczot człowieka. Usiadł grzecznie na blacie, przyciągając uwagę Martína. Czuł, że jego pan nie jest w swoim zwyczajowym dobrym humorze i chciał go pocieszyć. Kiedy mężczyzna nie pogłaskał go, kot wstał i sam zaczął się ocierać o jego przedramię, mrucząc przy tym. Ten malec od kocięcia miał szósty zmysł co do nastrojów Martína.

— Wiem, że to było dla ciebie trudne…

— Gówno wiesz, Sergio! Trudne?! Zostałem sam, całkiem sam! Ledwie wybudziłem się ze śpiączki, nie mogłem jeszcze sam oddychać, a usłyszałem od ciebie, że już więcej się nie znamy! Nie powiedziałeś mi nawet, czy kiedykolwiek odnaleziono ciało Andrésa i jeśli tak, to gdzie jest pochowany, żebym mógł się z nim pożegnać. Odwróciłeś się ode mnie, a mówiłeś, że łączy nas wspólna tragedia — wypomniał Martín. Usiłował powstrzymać się od płaczu, ale łzy same zaczęły ściekać po jego policzkach. Ingo zawodził teraz zaniepokojony u jego boku, nie spuszczając z niego swoich dwukolorowych ślepek. — Możesz sobie wsadzić w dupę wszelkie tłumaczenia, że przecież miałem Mirko obok siebie. Wiedziałeś, że nasz związek rozpadł się miesiąc później. Zresztą, co ja mówię — zaśmiał się żałośnie, ocierając mokre policzki rękawem swojej koszuli. — Jego pewnie też obrzucaliście błotem! Wiesz, ile razy płakałem i wściekałem się na niego, że nie pozwolił mi tam umrzeć?! Nie jesteś więc jedyny. Przykro mi, że nie spełniłem twojego największego marzenia — dodał.

Sergio odchrząknął i pokręcił się chwilę po salonie pod czujnym okiem Martína. Starszy mężczyzna nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć swoją obecność w nowym mieszkaniu Argentyńczyka. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze przyjdzie im się spotkać. Przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się, że jego brat tak bardzo będzie żałował ich rozstania. Teraz stoi przed być może najtrudniejszym zadaniem, z jakim kiedykolwiek przyszło mu się mierzyć. Musiał powiedzieć o wszystkim Martínowi, o odnalezieniu Andrésa żywego, o jego ciężkim stanie, o jego chorobie, bo Martín nadal o niej nie wie. Kiedyś Martín miał u boku Andrésa swoje specjalne miejsce, Sergio odebrał mu je kilkoma aluzjami. Przyczynił się do ich rozłąki, więc teraz miał ich pogodzić. Nie miał za złe Martínowi, że nie jest tu mile widziany, sam by w ten sposób zareagował, gdyby ktoś go tak potraktował. Może nie było na miejscu jego spekulowanie, że Martín jest już martwy albo przynajmniej usiłujący popełnić samobójstwo, pogrążony w alkoholizmie i depresji, wrak człowieka, cień samego siebie. Zaskoczył, nie, ucieszył go fakt, że pomimo tak ciężkich chwil, jakich ten mężczyzna doznał przed i po napadzie, udało mu się uwić sobie całkiem ładne gniazdko. Trochę nieodpowiedzialnie, bo w Palermo, gdzie mógł być łatwo schwytany, ale pewnie tak miało być. Przypuszczał, że to, że Martín zaczął nowe życie, jest zasługą Mirka. To złoty facet, ale Martín na niego nie zasługiwał. Dobrze się stało, że obaj to zrozumieli w porę. Nie, żeby Sergio życzył Martínowi kogoś okropnego za partnera, absolutnie, albo żeby jego życie było wiecznie usłane kolcami zamiast płatkami róż. Nie jest on aż tak źle nastawiony do Argentyńczyka. Powiedziałby bardziej, że ma pewne obiekcje, co do jego osoby. Ale Andrés…

— Martín, najchętniej wyrzuciłbyś mnie z mieszkania, rozumiem cię, jednak chciałbym, żebyś mnie wysłuchał. Czy moglibyśmy może usiąść? — zaproponował. Od wystawania na korytarzu przez ostatnie dwie godziny zaczęły go już boleć nogi i zgoda Martína byłaby dla niego wybawieniem, jednak Martín tylko wzruszył ramionami oparty wciąż o blat w kuchni.

— Możesz usiąść, bracie. Ja postoję, siedziałem przy biurku cały dzień. Gdyby nie twoja wizyta właśnie bym się wybierał na jogging — odparł ozięble, kiwnąwszy głową na biały narożnik. — Siadaj, czuj się jak u siebie — ponaglił.

Sergio zajął miejsce dosyć niepewnie na dużej sofie, spoglądając to na Martína, to na jego kota, który wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, jakby zaglądał mu w duszę. Cholera wie, czy ta biała kulka futra nie ma jakiegoś piekielnego rodowodu, a jego słodycz jest tylko przykrywką, żeby nikt nie zorientował się, że to demon polujący na dusze takie jak ta Sergia. Ingo jednak tylko fuknął na niego, zupełnie tracąc nim zainteresowanie, zanim Sergio stracił swoją duszę.

— Dowiem się w końcu, o co chodzi? — Zniecierpliwony Martín obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął krzątać się po kuchni, chowając zakupione produkty po szafkach i lodówce. Skoro Sergio nie spieszy się ze swoim bajdurzeniem, to przynajmniej Martín wykorzysta ten czas, żeby zrobić coś pożytecznego.

— Jakby tu zacząć… — westchnął starszy z mężczyzn. — Nie będę ukrywać, że raczej nie przewidywałem naszego ponownego spotkania, gdyby nie mały zwrot akcji. Zastanawiałem się bardzo często, dlaczego nigdy nie odnalazłem ciała Andrésa, i sądziłem, że może zabrano go gdzieś i pochowano w tajemnicy. Okazało się, że prawda jest nieco inna. Ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono, bo Andrés żyje, Martín — oznajmił spokojnie, składając dłonie w piramidkę.

Martín musiał mocniej chwycić butelkę soku, żeby przez przypadek nie wypuścić jej z rąk. Odłożył ją natychmiast do szafki, zapobiegając jej niespodziewanemu upadkowi. Wziął głęboki wdech i zebrał się w sobie, żeby tylko nie pokazać Sergiowi, jak ta wiadomość na niego wpłynęła. Starał się zachować kamienną twarz i zdawać wrażenie zupełnie niezainteresowanego, ale w głębi serca coś się w nim wzbudziło. _ Andrés, jego Andrés _ . Co się z nim działo przez te wszystkie lata? Przecież od pięciu lat wszyscy myślą, że on nie żyje. Ale Martín nie może pokazać, że go to w jakiś sposób dotknęło. Jego życie właśnie teraz wychodzi na prostą. Obiecał sobie żadnych powrotów do przeszłości, a jednak poczuł znajome ciepło rozgrzewające jego wnętrze. Jakby dawna iskierka miłości zapłonęła na nowo żywym ogniem.

— Sergio, przykro mi, ale minęło pięć lat, to niemożliwe, żeby on żył. Jeśli przyszedłeś tu bredzić, to równie dobrze możesz już wyjść — odpowiedział. Tak to sobie zawsze tłumaczył, gdy w jego głowie rodziły się kolejne teorie. Jedna wieka bzdura.

— Andrés żyje, to nie są moje wymysły. Widziałem się z nim, rozmawiałem z nim…

— Kiedy? Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałeś? — spytał Martín, przerywając Sergiowi. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiał zbyt nagląco, zbyt wzburzony.

Ale jak miał inaczej reagować? Nawet jeżeli wiedział, że to nie jest dla niego do końca zdrowe, że Andrés nadal kazałby mu żyć w toksycznej relacji, gdzie jeden rzuciłby się pod pociąg, a drugi by go jeszcze do tego zachęcał, że znowu kochałby go bezgranicznie tylko po to, żeby wkrótce świadkować Andrésowi na ślubie. Ale Andrés był i nadal jest największą miłością jego życia. Martín miał innych mężczyzn, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Będąc młodym często umawiał się z różnymi chłopakami, nawet jeśli nie było to nic stałego. Był przystojny i flirciarski, nadal jest tylko bogatszy o dojrzałość i stałość w uczuciu, więc miał dwóch, trzech partnerów, z którymi tworzył związek i to nawet dosyć udany, ale i tak wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego. Nie potrafił kochać ich tak jak kochał Andrésa i czuł się źle, widząc, że tamci mają wobec niego pewne poważne zamiary, a on nie umie odwzajemnić ich miłości. W jego głowie wciąż siedział Andrés. 

Zawsze wyśmiewał miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale przestało mu być do śmiechu, gdy i jego dotknęła, i to jeszcze nieodwzajemniona. W Andrésie był zakochany już w pierwszej sekundzie ich przypadkowego spotkania. Mógłby przysiąc, że od razu cały zapłonął, gdy zobaczył nieco starszego od siebie, bardzo eleganckiego dżentelmena wsród innych szarych twarzy. Był wtedy w Berlinie na wymianie studenckiej, kończył właśnie swój ostatni rok studiów i postanowił odwiedzić berlińską Filharmonię, perełkę wśród tamtejszej architektury. Stał w bocznej loży, podziwiając kunszt orkiestry i wysokie sklepienia sali. Przyszedł tutaj dla samej architektury, pięknych wykończeń, bogatych zdobień, szykownych wzorów. Został dla tajemniczego mężczyzny w loży VIP, zerkającego na niego niby to od niechcenia, i dla muzyki, która rozbrzmiała teraz w sali. Zmysłowe samo w sobie “Libertango” w aranżacji berlińskiej orkiestry. Jego ukochane tango w najpiękniejszej filharmonii i w najpiękniejszej interpretacji. Obejrzał się do tyłu po raz kolejny, to było silniejsze od niego. Jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem przystojnego mężczyzny na szczycie sali. Chłodny błękit jego oczu zlał się z ciepłym brązem oczu tamtego. Martín ośmielony tym kontaktem posłał mu czarujący uśmiech. Ku jego zaskoczeniu brunet odwzajemnił go niemal natychmiast, zniewalając młodego Martína zadziornym półuśmiechem. Nim muzyka ucichła, dżentelmen już zmierzał ku niemu. Serce Martína zabiło mocniej. Czy na pewno wypada to robić w tak znamienitej filharmonii? Chyba jeszcze nigdy nikt nie odpowiedział na jego zaloty równie szybko, ale miałby teraz się wycofać? Teraz, gdy jego obiekt westchnień jest niewiele ponad pięć metrów od niego? Wciąż wpatrywali się w siebie, jak gdyby przerwanie tego kontaktu miało uniemożliwić mężczyźnie odnalezienie młodego Argentyńczyka pośród tłumu. Gdy Martín uświadomił to sobie, odwrócił gwałtownie głowę. Nieco za późno, bo na swojej talii poczuł obce dłonie. Oczy jego wyobraźni już tworzyły obrazy splecionych ze sobą ciał i gorących pocałunków. Naiwnie pragnął, żeby było to coś więcej niż przelotny romans. Różowiutki rumieniec wkradł mu się na policzki i zdradzał nagłą nieśmiałość. “Przepraszam za swoją bezpośredniość, ale jesteś tym, którego od dawna szukałem”. Te pierwsze słowa urzekły Martína. Tymi pierwszymi słowami Andrés usidlił go sobie na zawsze. Zakochał się. Od pierwszego wejrzenia.

— Od kiedy, Sergio? — Łzy ponownie spłynęły na jego lica, drążąc coraz to nowsze ścieżki na jego twarzy. Gdyby Andrés tu był, to byłby ich piętnasty wspólny rok. Mój Boże, to dłużej niż wszystkie małżeństwa i związki, przez które przechodzili Andrés i Martín razem wzięci.

— Dwa miesiące po napadzie. Przepraszam…

— Dwa miesiące?! Wiesz o nim od ponad roku i dopiero teraz łaskawie mi o tym mówisz?! — wybuchnął. Niedowierzanie! Doskonale wiedział, jak wiele Andrés dla niego znaczył, jak bardzo mu go brakowało, gdy dowiedział się o jego rzekomej, jak się okazuje, śmierci, ale nie powiedział mu nic. — Przychodzisz tu po roku i wydaje ci się, że powinno mnie to interesować?! Andrés jest dla mnie martwy, nic dla mnie nie znaczy — żachnął się, słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło i zabolały, mimo, że nie mówił tego na poważnie. Andrés zawsze znaczył dla niego bardzo dużo.

— Martín, on cię potrzebuje… — próbował argumentować Sergio. Nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego to Martína Andrés potrzebuje najbardziej. Dlaczego nie wystarczała mu jego rodzina? Brat, przyszła szwagierka, nawet Ellen byli przy nim i dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa, ale jemu i tak tęskno było za Martínem.

— Potrzebuje mnie… Gdzie był, gdy ja jego potrzebowałem? Wybacz, Sergio, ale nie zamierzam wracać na stare śmieci — odparł Martín, nie rzuci się mu przecież na szyję, że w końcu się tu zjawił z tak znakomitą wiadomością. Sergio nie chciał jednak odpuścić. — Dlaczego? Po co nagle jestem mu potrzebny? Przez ten rok jakoś funkcjonował beze mnie — sarknął. Hiszpan poprawił okulary, zerknął na niego przelotnie. Nie będzie mu łatwo o tym powiedzieć. Powinien dowiedzieć się tego z ust Andrésa, doświadczenie nauczyło go, żeby nie pośredniczyć w ich prywatnych sprawach.

— Andrés jest chory, śmiertelnie i nieuleczalnie, a przynajmniej tak twierdzili lekarze jakieś cztery lata temu — zaczął wyjaśniać. Martín zastygł nagle w miejscu. Choroba. Nic mu nie mówił. Podszedł do fotela naprzeciwko Sergia i opadł na nią bezsilnie. — Miopatia Helmera. Odziedziczona w genach po jego matce. Znaleźliśmy klinikę, w której leczy się zanik mięśni eksperymentalnymi środkami — kontynuował Sergio, podczas gdy Argentyńczyk wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały. O czym on do niego mówi?

— Żartujesz sobie w tym momencie, prawda? — spytał, znajdując wreszcie swój język.

Jeżeli Andrés chorował już cztery lata wstecz, to to znaczy, że gdy się z nim żegnał, doskonale wiedział o swojej chorobie. Byli dla siebie tak bliscy, a jednak nigdy nie powiedział mu, że jest śmiertelnie chory. Mydlił mu oczy obietnicą ponownego spotkania, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ono nigdy nie nastąpi, a Martín naiwnie czekał. Rzucił się przed policję, zginął jak bohater, bo nie mógł znieść bólu choroby. Rozdzielił ich, a teraz oczekuje, że Martín będzie przy nim jak dawniej. Dlaczego teraz?

— Byłem przy nim dłużej niż jakakolwiek jego paniusia, znosiłem wszystkie jego humorki, a domyślam się, że one wiedziały, z kim się wiążą. Z facetem, który za kilka lat umrze i zostawi im cały majątek. I nie, Sergio, nie myśl, że jestem zły o pieniądze Andrésa, że chciałem jego spadku. — Wytknął w jego stronę palec, uprzedzając jakiekolwiek oskarżenia mężczyzny. Nie ukrywał się ze swoją niechęcią do niego, to też Martín zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest lubiany w rodzinie de Fonnollosy. Strach pomyśleć, przez co musiałby przechodzić, gdyby ich rodzice żyli. — Jestem zły, bo jakaś laska wiedziała o jego chorobie, ale jego, jakby się wydawało, przyjaciel był zielony w tym temacie. Zaufał komuś, kto rzuci go po trzech miesiącach, ale nie zaufał komuś, kto cenił go ponad swoje własne życie — stwierdził zgorzkniale. Poczuł się zrównany z tymi nic nie znaczącymi kobietami, może nawet poniżony.

— Andrés bardzo wiele przeszedł, jest w ciężkim stanie, odmawia przyjmowania leków, mimo tego, że terapia jest skuteczna. Martín, wiem, że on nie jest ci obojętny — mówił Sergio. Martín, chcąc nie chcąc, był jego jedyną deską ratunku. Jeżeli nie Martín, to nikt inny nie będzie potrafił go przekonać. Musiał namówić szatyna, żeby jechał z nim, ale on nadal szedł w zaparte.

— Bo co? Bo Andrés boi się, że zostanie sam z chorobą? Mam głęboko w dupie to, co się z nim działo od napadu na waszą mennicę. Odciął się ode mnie, pokazał, ile dla niego znaczę. A ty? Sergio, nie jesteś lepszy — zarzucił. — Pieprzony hipokryta! Pamiętasz, gdy byłem zagrożeniem dla waszego planu?! Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś, że miłości nie łączy się z napadami?! Ja i Andrés dopełnialiśmy się, byliśmy razem perfekcyjni, ale stwierdziłeś, że mój “bagaż emocjonalny” będzie tylko przeszkadzał. A jak tam Raquel? Dobrze wam się razem żyje? Ty przynajmniej miałeś ją, gdy straciłeś Andrésa. Ja zostałem z niczym. Zapomniany, bo przyszedłeś do mnie po trzech latach tylko dlatego, że jakiś szczeniak dał się złapać policji i potrzebowałeś mojego planu! Wtedy jakoś nie było to już samobójstwo! Przez kolejny rok żyłem ze świadomością, że Andrés nie żyje, zdążyłem już o nim zapomnieć, a ty przychodzisz tu do mnie, bo nie radzisz sobie z chorym bratem.

— Wiesz, że to nie o to chodzi. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma na niego jakiś wpływ. Tęskni za tobą — wyznał niechętnie Sergio. Martín tylko się zaśmiał. Andrés za nim tęskni. Dobry żart. — Chciałbym, żebyś ze mną wrócił do Hiszpanii. Twoja obecność podniesie go na duchu…

Ktoś chyba całkiem postradał tu zmysły. Czy naprawdę Sergio uważa, że Martín rzuci wszystko i wyjedzie z nim do Andrésa? Cóż, stary Martín tak by to zrobił. Nie bacząc na nic, wsiadłby w samolot, żeby tylko zobaczyć się z ukochanym. Problem w tym, że tamten Martín już nie istnieje, tamten Martín zginął pod gruzami banku. Ten, którego Mirko wyniósł na swoich rękach, nie zamierzał być pieskiem Andrésa. Ingeniero zaczął się już kręcić obok Martína niezadowolony, że mężczyzna nie poświęca mu swojej uwagi. Wskoczył na fotel i na kolana Argentyńczyka, usadawiając się tam. Obrzucił obojętnym spojrzeniem Sergia, po czym zwinął się w kulkę i poszedł spać.

— Wykluczone — odpowiedział Martín po dłuższej chwili ciszy, głaszcząc mruczącego kociaka po grzbiecie. — Nie zamierzam narażać Ingo na stres zmianą środowiska, a nie zostawię głuchego kota zupełnie samego w mieszkaniu — racjonował. Oczywiście kot nie był jedynym powodem. Nie chciał zawalić teraz pracy, nie miał zamiaru na nowo mierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością. Andrés powinien zostać już dawno zapomniany.

Sergio analizował teraz słowa Martína, jego wzrok tępo utkwiony w białym futrze. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Argentyńczyk oczekiwał od niego jakiejś sensowniejszej odpowiedzi niż jego dziwne miny. Miał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale starszy z mężczyzn wydobył z siebie głos.

— Twój kot jest głuchy? Przecież do niego mówiłeś — wypalił. Naprawdę, to nad tym tyle czasu kontemplował? Martín przewrócił oczami. Wydawało mu się, że Sergio jest najmądrzejszy z nich wszystkich, za takiego się przynajmniej miał. — Po co? I tak nie słyszy — bąknął pod nosem.

Martín poczuł się urażony podwójnie, w imieniu swoim i swojego kota. Głuchota Ingo nie czyni z niego całkiem głupiego. Bardzo dobrze radzi sobie w znanym mu otoczeniu i rozpoznaje wibracje, nawet jeżeli nie może usłyszeć właściwego dźwięku. Martín nauczył ich obu specjalnego kodu, system różnych szurań, stukań i pukań o podłogę, próba zwrócenia uwagi przy użyciu zmysłów wzroku i węchu. I Ingo i Martín bardzo dobrze się w nim czuli, nikt inny nie znał tego tajemnego kodu, dlatego Martín nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby zostawić go samego albo z kimś innym. Ale wbrew pozorom życie z głuchym kotem nie jest w żaden sposób utrudnione. Wprawdzie potrzebował wiele cierpliwości i wiele wspólnie spędzonego czasu, żeby osiągnąć to, co dziś mają, ale nauczyło go to odpowiedzialności i troski o tego malucha. Nie, żeby wcześniej nie był odpowiedzialny. Poznał przy nim troszkę inną definicję odpowiedzialności. Nie spodobało mu się założenie Sergia i, gdyby miał go oceniać, jak sprawdziłby się jako opiekun takiego kota, stwierdziłby, że jest do bani.

— Oczywiście, że mówiłem! Do każdego kota się mówi! To tak jakbym ja teraz powiedział, po co gadasz ze słyszącym kotem. Przecież i tak cię nie rozumie. Rozpoznaje tylko konkretne dźwięki i utożsamia je z emocjami i sytuacjami, w jakich się znajduje — zripostował.

Co to za nonsens! Dlaczego miałby nie mówić do swojego kota?! Sergio wzruszył ramionami. Nie przyszedł tutaj dyskutować o głuchych kotach, zależało mu tylko, żeby Martín zgodził się odwiedzić Andrésa. Skłamałby, mówiąc, że spodziewał się jego oporu. Ta dwójka była ze sobą bardzo blisko. Sądził, że Martín będzie bardziej poruszony na wieść o Andrésie. Albo naprawdę nie było dla niego więcej miejsca w życiu Martína albo Martín zgrywał oschłego. Z drugiej strony Sergio nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Argentyńczyk raczej nie chciał mieć wiele wspólnego z jego bratem. Liczył jednak, że Martín zmieni zdanie. Zostawił więc swój numer telefonu, wychodząc z mieszkania. Szatyn zaręczał, że nigdy nie zadzwoni.

Tymczasem ledwo tydzień później wsiadł w samolot. Z pewnością Ingeniero obrazi się na niego za tak długą nieobecność. Martín zostawił go w mieszkaniu, ale jego sąsiadka obiecała się nim zajmować. Nie umiał przewidzieć dnia swojego powrotu, chociaż nie ukrywał, że wolałby załatwić tę sprawę najszybciej jak tylko można. W pracy powiedział, że potrzebuje kilku dni wolnego, że wyjeżdża do rodziny w ważnej sprawy. Kilku jego współpracowników wykorzystało to, żeby wołać za nim: “Jedź do tej swojej dżungli”. Stado szympansów, pośród których Martín czuł się jak jedyny człowiek na ziemi. Nie wiedzieli jednego. Że zamiast do Argentyny leci całkiem niedaleko, bo na Costa Blancę. Zastrzegł sobie jednak prawo do szybszego powrotu, nawet jeżeli stan Andrésa będzie bardzo ciężki. Nie miał zamiaru przejmować się mężczyzną, który złamał mu serce. Tak twierdził, gdy samolot zaczął kołować po pasie startowym, żeby wkrótce wzbić się w powietrze. Nie wiedział, w jakim stanie jest jego dawny ukochany, to łatwo mu było w ten sposób mówić. To, jak się mylił, miał dopiero zrozumieć po przylocie do Hiszpanii.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przyjazd na Costa Blancę jest jego największym błędem. Nie będzie przyniesie mu to żadnych korzyści, a jedynie rozdrapie jego stare rany. Przeszłość powinien zostawić za sobą. Ale Sergio uważa, że Martín jest jedyną nadzieją dla jego starszego brata. To się skończy jedną wielką tragedią...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bez przedłużania, przedłużam to i tak miesiąc. Zapraszam na rozdział 6, zachęcam do komentowania i ujawnia się, moi rodacy. Wierzę, że jest nas tu więcej, Polacos. With love, Malibu

Na lotnisku prawie natychmiast został porwany przez Sergia i wrzucony do jego samochodu z całym jego bagażem. Zdążył tylko rzucić okiem na całość terenu lotniska Alcazar. Nie ukrywając, liczył, że raczej będzie miał na tyle czasu, żeby wejść do miasta chociaż na jakiś fast-food, a tymczasem Sergio czekał na niego praktycznie przy samym samolocie. Jakby się bał, że Martín zawinie się w troki, ucieknie z lotniska, wyjedzie w głąb Hiszpanii albo nawet poza Europę. Mógł mu jeszcze założyć smycz. Wtedy miałby pewność, że piesek Berrote nie oddali się od swojego pana, nie przyjdzie mu do głowy głupi pomysł, żeby się stąd zmyć. Martín tylko przewrócił oczami. Potulnie usiadł na miejscu pasażera, opierając głowę o szybę. Gdyby nie Sergio, byłby teraz kreślił kolejne plany albo bawił się z Ingo, ba, może w końcu zaprosiłby jakiegoś przystojnego mężczyznę do swojego mieszkania. Dawno tego nie robił. Od jego rozstania z Mirkiem zupełnie odmówił sobie jakichkolwiek szybkich numerków. Nie kręciło go już to, nie chciał krzywdzić kolejne niewinne duszyczki. Sam nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Chciał się ustatkować, żyć z kimś w prawdziwym związku, ale Andrés.  _ Puta madre _ . Westchnął ociężale. Sergio spojrzał w jego stronę z wyrzutem. “Zanudzam cię?” Właściwie, tak, Sergio. Od jakiejś godziny niemiłosiernie przynudzasz, gadając wciąż o tym samym, a Martín tak naprawdę nie chciał tego słuchać. Andrés jest chory. Dobrze, to dlaczego nigdy nic nie powiedział Martínowi. Andrés za nim tęskni. Świetnie, ale to on zerwał z nim kontakt. Andrés wpadł w depresję. Ekstra, tylko co ma do tego Martín. No tak, był jego przyjacielem. No właśnie był. Kim jest teraz? Pielęgniarką? Terapeutą? Psychiatrą? Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Teraz jest tylko i wyłącznie nikim.  _ Nikim _ .

— Wiem, że jest to dla ciebie niezwykle trudne, ale przynajmniej udawaj, że wciąż macie ze sobą dobry kontakt. On potrzebuje twojego wsparcia. Jest w ciężkim stanie. Od tygodnia odmawia przyjmowania leków. Nie je, nie wychodzi z pokoju, nie chce rozmawiać. Myślałem, że może ty coś wskórasz. Miałeś na niego większy wpływ. Ciebie słuchał — mamrotał Sergio.

— Możesz się zamknąć, Sergio. Słyszę to od sześćdziesięciu ośmiu minut. Jedno i to samo w kółko — przerwał mu Martín. — Można tu ocipieć! Nie wiem, co gorsze twoje pierdolenie czy ta pierdolona płyta, która zapętla się już trzeci raz! — Wskazał dłonią na radio, w którym prócz The Who nie grało nic innego. Oficjalnie puściły mu nerwy. Sergio tylko przyjdzie i namiesza. Cała ich rodzina potrafi tylko namieszać w życiu Martína, na czele z jego kochanym starszym bratem.

— Proszę cię, Martín, nie tymi słowami — odparł spokojnie, nieco krzywiąc się na siarczyste przekleństwa młodszego mężczyzny. — Jeśli chcesz, mogę wyłączyć muzykę…

— Sram na twoją muzykę! Zamknij się i tyle! — wybuchnął.

Radio i tak przestało grać. Jedynym dźwiękiem jakkolwiek mącącym kompletną ciszę był szum klimatyzacji i warkot silnika szarego Jeepa. Ani Martín ani Sergio nie odezwali się już słowem do siebie. Martín, bo nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na pseudo przyjacielskie rozmowy z młodszym bratem ukochanego. Sergio, bo nie zamierzał drażnić siedzącego obok Szatana. Tylko patrzeć, aż na czole wyrosną mu dwa, skręcone rogi. Zawsze wiedział, że z tym z pozoru bardzo inteligentnym, i miłym, i oczytanym, i przesympatycznym facetem jest coś nie tak. Musiał być jakiś psychiczny. Nikt nie jest perfekcyjny, a zwłaszcza nie Martín. On jest dziwny. Pozwalał Andrésowi robić ze sobą, co ten tylko chciał, zaprojektował cały plan napadu na bank, licząc się z tym, że nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie. Miał takiego fiksa na jego punkcie, że aż strach pomyśleć, co by zrobił, gdyby jeszcze coś poszło nie tak. Aż po plecach Sergia przeszły ciarki. Co jeśli ten facet za chwilę wyciągnie jakiś nóż i go ugodzi nim? Zadźga tu w samochodzie, zanim dojadą do Los Alcazares? Skoro nie dba o swoje życie, to może to równie dobrze zrobić na autostradzie. Zabić kierowcę samochodu pędzącego sto osiemdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę. Mężczyzna spiął się na tyle widocznie, że Martín wręcz parsknął śmiechem. Mimo to zaparcie nic nie powiedział.

Język rozwiązał się mu dopiero po przyjeździe do domu Andrésa. Domu… Byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Andrés mieszkał w sobie w takim zwyczajnym domku nad brzegiem morza, takim niewielkim, tylko dla dwojga. Nie. On musiał mieć willę dla całego dworu królewskiego, jakby miał tu wyprawiać bale dla całego miasteczka. Cholerny Hrabia Monte Christo. Oh, Martín oddałby wszystko by być dla niego jak Mercedes; największą miłością. Tymczasem na powitanie z tego pięknego dworku na Costa Blance właśnie wyszła do nich prawdziwa Mercedes. Jak miło, kolejna niespodzianka, która czekała na Martína, bo Sergio nie łaskaw był powiedzieć. Cóż, żadna nowość. Jeżeli do tej pory był niezadowolony z przyjazdu tutaj, to teraz to nawet bardziej wściekły. Stał z boku i patrzył, jak nieznajoma wita się z Sergiem, przytulając go i całując w policzek, szepcząc jakieś podziękowania. Zanim weszli do salonu, zawzięcie jej unikał, ominął ją, jakby nie istniała, ale gdy zostali tylko we dwójkę w holu, zaczęło się robić niezręcznie. Dalsze udawanie, że kobieta nie istnieje, nie miało już najmniejszego sensu.

— Z pewnością nie jest to dla ciebie łatwe — odezwała się nagle, wyrywając Martína z kontemplowania na temat kunsztownego połączenia beżowego kamienia dekoracyjnego z brudnobiałą farbą na ścianie holu. Czy ona wiedziała, o czym w ogóle mówi? — Może mogę zaproponować ci kawę w salonie? Myślę, że rozmowa dobrze nam obojgu zrobi — stwierdziła.

Dziewczyna nawet mu się nie przedstawiła ani nie czekała na jego aprobatę, żeby bez pardonu zniknąć w kuchni. Skąd mógł mieć pewność, że nie chce go otruć? Już jedna tak próbowała! Anastasia była tak zazdrosna i tak świrnięta na punkcie Andrésa, że przez nią Martín wylądował na płukaniu żołądka po jej miłym geście zrobienia mu kawy. Dosypała tam jakiegoś środka chemicznego i gdyby nie szybka interwencja Andrésa, Martín już by fiknął! Historia lubi zataczać koło. I tym razem mogą chcieć go otruć. Może za to dziękowała Sergio. Że go tu przywlókł, żeby ona mogła go otruć tritlenkiem diarsenu. Nerwowo kręcił się w holu, próbując skalkulować swoje szanse na przeżycie w tym domu. Gdy jego obliczenia sięgnęły dwudziestu procent, co i tak było dobrym wynikiem, z kuchni wróciła tajemnicza kobieta. Zaprosiła go do salonu, a on podjąwszy decyzję, że zostanie w swoich oksfordach, niepewnie podążył za nią. Zerknął na nią niosącą z gracją dwa przystrojone finezyjnie pianką i wiórkami kawy kubki. Uśmiechała się bardzo delikatnie, wręcz niezauważalnie. Była ładna, totalnie w typie Andrésa. Filigranowa, urocza, młodziutka. Jego przypuszczenie było więc zasadne.

— Nie wiedziałem, że Andrés ma żonę — bąknął, starając się ze wszystkim swoich sił nie zabrzmieć zbyt surowo. Cóż, przynajmniej się starał. Wyrzut w jego głosie byłoby ciężko nie usłyszeć.

Kobieta tylko się zaśmiała. Odłożyła kubki na stolik i odrzuciła czarne włosy do tyłu. Podparła ręce na boki rozbawiona. Przypominała mu trochę siebie samego w tym momencie. Zadziorna i pewna siebie.

— Zabawne, Sergio mówił dokładnie to sam, gdy się pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy — wyjaśniła powód swojego dobrego humoru. — Nie jestem jego żoną, Martín, jestem jego pielęgniarką. Ellen, skoro Sergio jeszcze nas sobie nie przedstawił. — Zaoferowała mu swoją drobną dłoń. O dziwo, Martín uścisnął ją bez chwili zawahania. Coś w niej spowodowało, że poczuł do niej sympatię.

— Widzę, że nie jestem obcy w tym domu — powiedział, zamiast typowego wymienia imion.

— Jesteś na prawie każdym zdjęciu w tym domu. Andrés o nikim innym nigdy nie mówił — wytłumaczyła z uśmiechem na ustach, który nie zniknął, nawet gdy odwróciła się do niego plecami, żeby wskazać półkę nad kominkiem.

Martín spojrzał w tamtą stronę i niemal natychmiast dostrzegł znajomą twarz oprawioną w ramki. Swoją własną. Kiedyś w podobne ramki oprawione były zdjęcia Tatianny i Andrésa. Podszedł bliżej kominka. Zupełnie nieświadomie sięgnął po jedną z ramek, jakby nie wierzył, że są one prawdziwie. Musiał ich dotknąć, chwycić i przyglądnąć się z bliska. Pamiętał te zdjęcia. W pierwszych latach ich znajomości Martín nie rozstawał się z aparatem. Bądź co bądź, w Europie był bardziej turystą niż stałym bywalcem. Nie było go stać na podróże w takie miejsca i nie liczył, że drugi raz je odwiedzi. Uwieczniał więc każdą chwilę spędzoną z Andrésem. Każde zdjęcie lądowało w dwóch albumach: jego i Andrésa. Pasja fotografowania szybko przerzuciła się na starszego z mężczyzn. Twierdził, że stał się niedawno fanem ekspresjonizmu, a ten najlepiej oddawała mimika Martína, jego szczęście, jego ekscytacja, jego promienność. Ale Andrés stawał się fanem czegoś nowego co drugi tydzień, szybko się nudził, szybko znajdował sobie nowy ulubiony nurt i nowe hobby. Fotografowanie tych chwil było jednak stałą wprowadzoną w życie Andrésa przez jego argentyńskiego przyjaciela. Teraz wszystkie te chwile zamknięte były w zdjęciach, w ramkach, w czterech ścianach przestronnego salonu. Martín, o zgrozo, miał łzy w oczach. Sergio oczywiście wspominał mu, że Andrés wciąż o nim pamięta, ale do tej pory sądził, że to tylko bujda. Musiał się zderzyć z rzeczywistością, żeby zrozumieć, gdzie Andrés umieścił go w swojej hierarchii. Na cholernym piedestale. Na podium. Na pierwszym miejscu.

— Nie myśl, że robię ci tym na złość. Chciałam… Pomyślałam, że w ten sposób zrozumiesz, jak bardzo Andrés cię potrzebuje — powiedziała Ellen, materializując się u boku spacerującego po salonie Martína.

Nawet bieluśkie ściany obłożone były jego zdjęciami. Prawie wszystkimi tylko przeskalowanymi na większy rozmiar. Musiały być wywołane po ich rozstaniu. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek mieli tak duże zdjęcia za czasów świetności ich przyjaźni. To dopiero pierwszy pokój w tym ogromnym domu, a Martín już zaczął się obawiać, że “to jakaś obsesja”.

— To samo pomyślałam, gdy widziałam, jak je tu wiesza. Jeszcze wtedy mógł wstać z łóżka — odezwała się ponownie młoda kobieta. Martín zerknął na nią zdziwiony. Czyta mu w myślach czy powiedział to na głos?

Gdy już musnął palcami ostatnie zdjęcie, oboje usiedli przy kawie. Ellen opowiadała mu, jak Andrés do tej pory się zachowywał. Wszystko od początku, jak Martín był jego jedyną nadzieją, jedyną myślą. Od szpitala, w którym z trudem utrzymali Andrésa przy życiu po dziś dzień, kiedy stracił wiarę w leczenie. A zaczęło się sypać, gdy do schorowanego mężczyzny zaczęły wracać również te złe wspomnienia o Martínie. Świadomość, że zepsuł wszystko, co mieli i że możliwe, że nigdy więcej Martína nie ujrzy na oczy. Aż do bolesnej śmierci. Mówiła o Sergio, że odkąd dowiedział się o swoim bracie, stara się tu być w każdą swoją wolną chwilę, to sam, to z Raquel, to całą rodziną. Nie próbowała go bronić. Od razu powiedziała, że o ile Sergio jest miłym facetem, inteligentnym i nawet momentami nieśmiałym, o tyle w sprawach sercowych swojego brata jest, jej słowa, nie Martína, tępy. Można rzec, że to w tym momencie Martín zapałał do niej jeszcze większą sympatią, a wypijając smakowitą kawę stali się prawie przyjaciółmi, na pewno dobrym koleżeństwem. Dziewczyna namówiła go, żeby opowiedział jej coś o Andrésie, jaki był przed ich rozejściem, co lubił zawsze robić. Wszystko po to, żeby nieco oswoić go z tym, co zobaczy na górze.

W międzyczasie Sergio wrócił do salonu. Po cichu zajął miejsce na sofie obok Ellen w dziwnej odległości od niej, usiłując zniknąć w poduszkach. Martín zachęcony gestem dłoni kobiety nie przerywał jednak swojej opowieści. Kontynuował opowiadanie pielęgniarce o jednej ze wspólnych podróży, jakie odbyli z Andrésem. O słonecznych wybrzeżach Francji, o zachwycie Andrésa romantycznością tego miejsca i jego obietnicy, że kiedyś zabierze tu tą jedyną na ich miesiąc miodowy. Zerkając wymownie na Sergia, dodał do tego, że tak się nigdy nie stało. Żadna z żon Andrésa nie była tam w podróży poślubnej. Kobieta okazała się być niezwykle dobrą słuchaczką. Aktywnie uczestniczyła z nim w rozmowie, czasem dyskusji. Łatwo, łatwiej niż przypuszczał Martín, nawiązali ze sobą kontakt. Początkowy gniew i zniesmaczenie minęło, ale wciąż nie widział się jeszcze z Andrésem. Sergio poszedł do niego na wstępie, a wróciwszy, nie zająknął się o bracie. Siedział tylko wciśnięty w sofę blady i zestresowany. Skoro on jest zestresowany, to co dopiero Martín!

Będąc prowadzonym do sypialni Hiszpana, założył ponownie maskę nieczułego na cierpienia Andrésa dupka. Nie zamierzał pokazać temu manipulantowi, że wciąż ma ten sam wpływ na naiwnego Argentyńczyka. Andrés wszystkich sobie omotał, wszyscy myślą, że on tęskni za Martínem, ale on wiedział lepiej. Nie da się nabrać na tę pułapkę jeszcze raz. Temu mężczyźnie raz zaufał i skończył ze złamanym sercem, a teraz ten sam mężczyzna uważa, że może go w ten sam sposób wykorzystywać. Już mu nawymyślał w głowie, nie mógł się doczekać, aż zrobi to osobiście. Stanie przed nim nowy Martín! Nie wiedział jeszcze, że nowy Martín oznacza nowego Andrésa. Podczas ich pierwszego ponownego spotkania po latach towarzyszyli im Ellen i Sergio. To trochę przyhamowało Martína przed rzuceniem na progu “Tú hijo de puta!” Jednak nie tylko to. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, a Martín wręcz wparował agresywnie do sypialnii, poczuł jakby coś uderzyło go mocno w brzuch, wywołując tym nudności. Andrés, którego przed laty znał jako silnego, niezniszczalnego mężczyznę w garniaku, leżał w błękitnej piżamie pod cienką kołdrą w swoim ogromnym łożu. Wszędzie po pościeli walały się zdjęcia. Za chwilę Martín dostanie fioła od tych zdjęć. Już powoli ma dość patrzenia na siebie samego z dawnych czasów. Starszy mężczyzna nawet nie zareagował, gdy ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju i to jeszcze bez pukania. Normalnie zaraz zrobiłby tej osobie cały wykład na temat savoir-vivre’u, a teraz nawet nie mrugnął okiem, co tam, nawet nie drgnął. Absolutnie żadnego ruchu ze strony Andrésa, żadnego słowa, mruknięcia, czegokolwiek. Tępo wpatrywał się w jeden punkt na ścianie, a jego dłoń bezwładnie trzymała zdjęcie. Martín rzucił niewiele mówiące spojrzenie w stronę Ellen, która wzruszyła ramionami. “Mówiłam ci”. Szatyn postąpił krok naprzód, stanął bliżej łóżka, wyciągając rękę. Andrés widocznie schudł, praktycznie wisiała na nim skóra, miał bliznę na policzku, długą paskudną bliznę, której wcześniej Martín nie widział, kilkudniowy zarost już dawno powinien być zgolony, a włosy ułożone schludnie. Był potwornie blady, osłabiony, zmęczony. Zmarszczki i wały pod oczami coraz bardziej straszyły swoją obecnością na jego twarzy. Kąciki ust wygięte w smutny łuk nie zostawiały złudzeń, żeby Andrés tylko udawał swoją chorobę. Dłonie na kołdrze dygotały mu niespokojnie, aż trzepotało zdjęcie między jego palcami. Przecież jeżeli Martín go teraz dotknie, Andrés się rozpadnie na kawałki jak ledwie posklejany wazon. Wycofał więc dłoń, wkładając ją do kieszeni spodni.

—  _ Hola _ , Andrés… — szepnął. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Nie liczył tego chrapliwego oddechu, jaki wydawał z siebie Hiszpan.

Andrés nawet nie zareagował na jego obecność, a to był najbardziej oczekiwany przez Sergia scenariusz. Teraz już całkiem stracił nadzieję, że cokolwiek uratuje jego brata przed powolnym staczaniem się w otchłań depresji. Andrés zachowywał się tak, jakby Martín był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, jakby mrugnięcie okiem miało spowodować jego ponowne zniknięcie. Może naprawdę myślał, że zaczyna odchodzić od zmysłów. Siedział w łóżku, nie odzywając się do nikogo, wystarczająco długo, żeby zacząć halucynować. Martín sądził, że będzie udawał zaniepokojonego, ale okazuje się, że to nie będzie konieczne. Na myśl, przez jakie piekło przechodzi Andrés przez swoją chorobę, serducho w jego piersi robiło fikołki. Z przejęcia, ze strachu. Podszedł jeszcze ciut bliżej, chciał przysiąść na krawędzi materaca, ale każdy centymetr łóżka zajmowały zdjęcia, ich zdjęcia, ich wspólne. Nie było dla niego miejsca. Szukał wzrokiem jakiejś pamiątki po Tatiannie, w końcu ona najbardziej namieszała mu w głowie, ale nie było jej tam, a nie sposób jej przeoczyć. Na palcu Andrésa już dawno zniknął ślad po obrączce. Byli tylko oni dwaj, jak gdyby przez całe życie Andrésa nikt inny nie był mu bliższy niż Martín. Martín zebrał kilka zdjęć z kołdry i ostrożnie przysiadł przy biodrze Andrésa, spoglądając przelotnie na każdą fotografię.

— Zawsze myślałem, że wyrzuciłeś te zdjęcia — przyznał. — Sergio już pewnie ci mówił; mieszkam w Palermo. Spełniło się moje małe marzenie — mówił dalej. Oczekiwał już wtedy jakiejś reakcji, ale nadal nic.

Zerknął na stojący w drzwiach dwójkę. Sergio z zakłopotaniem szurał nogami z bok na bok, kiwając się jak pingwinek. Odchrząknął po cichu. Martín widział, że młodszy brat jego ukochanego właśnie został bez dalszego planu działania. Szatyn westchnął i odwrócił głowę do Andrésa. Sięgnął dłonią po zdjęcie, które trzymał.

— Mogę je wziąć? — spytał, powolutku wysuwając fotografię spomiędzy jego palcy. To jedno Andrés zawsze najbardziej lubił. Ich pierwszy wyjazd do Palermo. Uśmiechnął się. Bądź co bądź było to miłe wspomnienie. — Trochę tu sobie posprzątamy, co, Andrés? — Zaczął składać zdjęcia.

Andrés nie protestował, właściwie wciąż nie dawał oznak życia. Do tego stopnia, że Martín rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na jego klatkę piersiową i ścisnął nadgarstek w poszukiwaniu pulsu. Ulżyło mu, gdy Andrés jedynie wpadł w letarg. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że przestał się martwić. Zerkał co jakiś czas na beznamiętny wyraz twarzy starszego mężczyzny za każdym razem, gdy schylał się po kolejną fotografię. Nic nie wzbudziło jego zainteresowania, a mimo to Martín próbował z nim rozmawiać. Wiedział, że Andrés go słyszy; nie wiedział, dlaczego ignoruje. Później zdecydowali, że mężczyzna potrzebuje czasu, żeby zrozumieć, że Martín naprawdę tu jest. Mijały jednak dni, a Andrés nadal odmawiał posiłków, nawet gdy przynosił je Martín, nie wychodził z łóżka, pomimo ciągłej obecności Martína, nie odpowiadał na zadawane pytanie, choć zadawał je Martín. Dla niego Martín był teraz jak iluzja.

— Z tego, co Andrés zawsze o tobie mówił, można wywnioskować, że byłeś mu bardzo bliski. Jak kotwica na głębokim morzu — powiedziała któregoś dnia Ellen. Zasiedli wtedy razem w kuchni przy śniadaniu; Martín parzył sobie kawę. — Na początku może myślałam, że jesteście rodzeństwem. Jak długo byłeś w nim zakochany? — zapytała. Martín chciał jej powiedzieć, że ciekawość jest pierwszym stopniem do piekła, ale zamiast tego tylko zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Przynajmniej powiedziała to w czasie przeszłym.

— Zabrzmi to bardzo ckliwie, ale chyba od naszego pierwszego spotkania. Od chwili, w której odnaleźliśmy się pośród tłumu. Tak zostało, aż do... — “dziś” chciał powiedzieć. — tego feralnego wieczoru.

Nie chciał rozwodzić się na temat ich przyjaźni, ich znajomości ogólnie. Ellen i tak wiele wiedziała, tylko że chciała wiedzieć jeszcze więcej. Czasem zadała jakieś niezbyt wygodne pytanie, na które, z wahaniem, ale odpowiadał. Wkrótce skończyli śniadać i Martín chciał już uciec z kuchni, ale Ellen zatrzymała go ręką na jego ramieniu. “Poczekaj tutaj chwilę.” Wyszła na dosłownie dwie minuty. Wróciła, trzymając coś w dłoni. Małe, prostokątne pudełeczko, które położyła na stole przed nim.

— Kiedyś Andrés mówił, że jest dla najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu, że, gdy przyjedzie, osobiście go wręczy w dowód oddania. Gdy zaczęło się pogarszać i nie mógł wstać z łóżka, poprosił mnie, żebym go wzięła i dała tej osobie, bo będę wiedzieć, komu go dać — wyjaśniła, siadając naprzeciwko. — No otwórz! — ponagliła.

Martín uchylił wieczko, obawiając się co może zobaczyć w środku. Na początku myślał, że jest to zwykła sztabka złota, ale gdy otworzył pudełko, zauważył, że na złotej tabliczce błyszczał jeszcze czarny onyks, a od niej odchodzi złoty łańcuszek. Ujął naszyjnik w palce i wyciągnął go z miękkiej poduszeczki. Andrés nigdy nie wręczał mu biżuterii, bo wiedział, że Martín jej i tak nie nosi. Jedynym wyjątkiem były zegarki i o tym też Andrés wiedział. Dlatego odłożył wisiorek na miejsce, zamknął wieczko i odsunął od siebie. Pokręcił głową. “To nie dla mnie. Ja nie noszę naszyjników.” Ellen uśmiechnęła się wymownie. Otworzyła pudełeczko i odwróciła złotą tabliczkę tyłem na wierzch.  _ “Eres mi alma gemela cien por ciento.”  _ Wygrawerowany napis niemal jednoznacznie wskazywał na jego odbiorcę, ale odbiorca wciąż nie dowierzał. Martín długo wstrzymywał się przed założeniem tego naszyjnika. Początkowo absolutnie nie chciał go włożyć. Nigdy nie nosił i nie zacznie nagle nosić wisiorków. A jednak dwa dni później na jego szyi pojawiła się złota tabliczka.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale jej obecność na szyi Martína zadziałała wręcz magicznie na Andrésa. Swoją nagłą reakcją przestraszył Argentyńczyka, który nachylony nad nim poprawiał jego poduszkę. Wisiorek wysunął się spod koszuli Martína bez jego wiedzy. Andrés złapał go za nadgarstek, gdy chciał się odsunąć. Nie był to mocny uścisk, ale i tak przestraszony mężczyzna zachłysnął się powietrzem. Hiszpan wykorzystał tę chwilę nieuwagi, żeby ująć tabliczkę delikatnie w palce. Z jakiegoś powodu wywołała na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech. Martín nie znał powodu, nie dopytywał, ale był wdzięczny tej małej błyskotce, że dzięki niej Andrés się otworzył. Od tej pory łatwiej będzie go przekonać do kontynuowania terapii i, chociaż szatyn dość często musiał upewniać go o swojej obecności, to z dnia na dzień coraz lepiej reaguje na podawane leki. Nie liczyli jednak, że jego stan poprawi się od tak. Wciąż Andrés leżał w łóżku, ale zaczął z nimi współpracować. Bardzo często tylko z Martínem. I to w tym momencie pojawił się problem ze strony młodszego. Andrés zachowywał się tak, jakby nic złego się między nimi nie zdarzyło. Takie podejście do problemu raniło Martína, dla którego ich rozstanie skończyło się złamanym sercem. Nie wiedział, że dla Andrésa zerwanie kontaktu było równie bolesne. Dla dobra Hiszpana robił dobrą minę do złej gry i udawał, że jest dla nich szansa, żeby traktować się po staremu, jakby cały ten pocałunek nie miał miejsca. Ale Andrés był nieco bardziej spostrzegawczy i widział, jaki dystans ich dzieli.

Martín od przyjazdu unikał przebywania w którymś z pokojów gościnnych. Wolał sypiać gdzie indziej. Na jego własną prośbę Ellen przygotowała dla niego świeżą pościel w salonie. Rozkładał właśnie kanapę, gdy za jego plecami rozległo się ciche pukanie o framugę.

— Nie musiałeś rozkładać sofy. Mogłeś położyć się ze mną jak dawniej — odezwał się nagle Andrés chrypliwym głosem zdradzającym jego osłabienie. Powinien leżeć w łóżku, po co w ogóle wstawał?!

Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie odpowiedzieć mu chamsko, że nic nie będzie już jak dawniej między nimi. Ich rozłąka wszystko zmieniła, ich pocałunek wszystko zmienił; miłość Martína i gra Andrésa. Dla niego pocałunek może nic nie znaczył, ale Martína zabrał do raju i z powrotem. Argentyńczyk odwrócił się powoli, biorąc głęboki wdech.

— Sądziłem, że już śpisz — wymyślił na poczekaniu. — Jeśli chcesz mogę zostać z tobą, dopóki nie zaśniesz — zaproponował równie szybko z udawanym uśmiechem.

— Martín… — Martín przełknął ślinę. Sposób, w jaki Andrés wymawia jego imię zawsze miał na niego dziwny wpływ. — Znam cię nie od dziś. Widzę, jak ciężko ci tu być po tym, co zrobiłem. Zachowałem się jak ostatni dupek, ale ja naprawdę myślałem, że tak będzie najlepiej dla nas obu. Chciałem cię uchronić przed tym, nie chciałem cię odstraszyć, nie chciałem, żebyś mnie zostawił. Łatwiej mi więc było zostawić ciebie wcześniej — zaczął tłumaczyć. Zdrapał tego uciążliwego strupa z ich rany, który tylko szpecił skórę wokół, ale kto teraz będzie zajmował się krwawieniem? Oczywiście Martín.

— Doskonale wiedziałeś, że nigdy bym cię nie zostawił — wyrzucił. Andrés mógł iść do diabła ze swoją nieodłączną zdradą w miłości. Martín nigdy by mu tego nie zrobił. — Byłbym przy tobie, zmieniałbym pieluchy i podcierał ci dupę! Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim, ale ty wolałeś uciec. Tylko w tym zawsze byłeś dobry. W ucieczce. Jak już palił ci się grunt pod stopami! — wytknął.

— Wiem, byłem tchórzem…

— Tchórzem?! O nie, Andrés! Byłeś i nadal jesteś sukinsynem. Wiedziałeś, ile dla mnie znaczysz, dałeś mi wszystko, a w sekundę zostawiłeś z niczym! A teraz jestem tu tylko po to, bo boisz się, że zdechniesz sam, a wiesz, że twój naiwny Tínti zawsze ci ulegnie! — wykrzyczał. Łzy w jego oczach spłynęły na jego zaróżowione z wściekłości policzki.

— Martín… — zaczął Andrés, ale Martín przerwał mu gestem dłoni. Załkał i natychmiast zasłonił usta dłonią. Zdecydowanie nie będzie się rozklejał przed nim jeszcze raz. Absolutnie nie. Pora zejść ze sceny, przedstawienie skończone.

Pokręcił tylko głową, żeby dać Andrésowi do zrozumienia, że ma się więcej nie odzywać. Wyszedł z salonu, omijając go w progu i zapominając o niezaścielonej kanapie. Idzie wypłakać się w spokoju w łazience, całkiem sam. To był błąd, że on się tu pojawił. Jutro już go tu nie będzie. Wraca do swojego kochanego Palermo, do Ingo, do pracy. Jego rola w Los Alcazares właśnie się skończyła. Zagrał swój akt, Andrés bierze leki, Martín nie jest mu już potrzebny. Złapał za złoty łańcuszek i zamachnął się, żeby go zerwać, ale jedyne co zrobił, to głośno zapłakał. “To prezent dla najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu.” Jeżeli naprawdę jest tą osobą, Andrés zrozumie, że musiał odejść.  _ Por la amor. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín wciąż nie wierzy, że w szczerość Andrésa, czuje się wykorzystany i, choć może niekoniecznie jest to prawdą, mocno się w to wkręca. Jego temperamentność wysyła go do Palermo. W międzyczasie Sergio jest zmuszony zostawić brata, by móc towarzyszyć narzeczonej w przygotowaniach do ślubu. Andrés już ma plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przysięgam, ma napisane trochę więcej rozdziałów, ale nie nadążam z tłumaczeniem, a chciałam być równo z angielską wersją tego opowiadania. Jak zawsze, pozdrawiam moich rodowitych shiperów Berlermo (i nie tylko shiperów) i zapraszam do czytania. Malibu

Nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym, co powinien zrobić. Biorąc się w garść i ocierając łzy, wyszedł z łazienki. Jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy stąd wyjedzie. W końcu spełnił swoje zobowiązania wobec Andrésa. Chodzi? Bierze leki? No to Martín nie jest tu już potrzebny. Może po to tylko, żeby Ellen mogła wziąć sobie wolne, ale nie miał jej tego za złe. Ona też miała swoją rodzinę i inne obowiązki, nie była niewolnicą Andrésa. Z kolei Sergio? Martín wszystko rozumiał, był na czterech z pięciu andrésowskich małżeństw, przechodził razem z nim przez dziesiątki innych związków, kobiety były ważne, wymagające, ale młodszy brat Andrésa po prostu wysługuje się Argentyńczykiem. Oczywiście nawiał, jak tylko Martín się zjawił w domu najstarszego z nich. Musiał się zająć “ważniejszymi” sprawami. Z pewnością będzie miał do niego żal, że zostawia Andrésa samego, ale czy ktoś się kiedykolwiek przejął, gdy on został sam?

Martín szybko spakował swoje rzeczy do torby, chciał wyjść, zanim Andrés zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak i że Martín nie jest już w łazience. Ale jak to życiowy szczęśliwiec, wpadł nie na Andrésa, a na Sergia. Już prawie był w drzwiach, już prawie złapał za klamkę, już prawie prysnął i nagle on. “Co ty wyprawiasz?” Martín skrzywił się jakby ktoś kazał mu wypić sok z cytryny.  _ Mierda _ . Odwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny, rzucając torbę na podłogę. “Teraz to już nic, Sergio” - pomyślał. Sergio przyglądał się mu uważnie, jakby przyłapał go wynoszącego pięćdziesięciocalowy telewizor z salonu.

— Masz zamiar wrócić do Palermo? Teraz? Chcesz zostawić Andrésa po tym wszystkim? — dopytywał. Krew w żyłach Martína zagotowała się w mgnieniu oka.

— Po czym? Nawet nie wiem, co się tam wydarzyło! Poza tym nie zamierzam być wykorzystywany przez waszą dwójkę! Myślisz, że twój ślub z Raquel to taka świetna wymówka, żeby zostawić swojego brata?! Nie wiem, jakim trzeba być gnojem, po tym jak on pogrążony w żałobie po matce i ojcu zajmował się chorym chłopakiem, którego miał nazywać bratem, ten chłopak lata później ucieka na Malediwy z narzeczoną, zamiast opiekować się nim — wytknął Martín bez cienia skrupułów. — Uważasz się za osobę empatyczną? Nie nazwałbym cię w ten sposób. Czy kiedykolwiek spytałeś się mnie, jak się czuję po tym jak prawie straciłem życie w banku? Zainteresowałeś się tym, jak mi się wiedzie po napadzie? Przejmowałeś się stanem mojego oka, na które nigdy już nie będę widział prawidłowo? Wiedziałeś, że prawdopodobnie mam postępującą jaskrę i za kilka lat oślepnę? Nie odpowiadaj! Odpowiem za ciebie. Nie, nie obchodziło cię to. Przyjechałeś po mnie tylko po to, żeby mieć z kim zostawić Andrésa, gdy ty będzie żenił się z policjantką! — oskarżył. — Zniszczyłeś mi całe życie! Obaj mi go zniszczyliście, ty i twój brat! Musiałem zostać całkiem sam, żeby zrozumieć, że nie potrzebowałem ani ciebie ani Andrésa, żeby osiągnąć coś w swoim życiu. Mogłem zostać w Buenos Aires i tam spełniać się jako architekt, bo miałem ku temu predyspozycje, ale głupi musiałem zakochać się akurat w przestępcy i rzuciłem dla niego wszystkie plany. Na samą myśl, że kiedyś go kochałem, robi mi się niedobrze! — Słowa z trudem zaczęły przeciskać się przez jego gardło. — Nienawidzę was z całego serca! Andrés może zacząć szukać nowej owieczki, którą będzie wodził za nos, bo ja właśnie zwalniam to stanowisko! — Wytknął palec w stronę Sergia. — Nigdy nie chciałem tu być, przyjechałem tu tylko dla świętego spokoju. Andrés mógłby się chcieć teraz pochlastać, a ja nawet bym mu pomógł, podałbym nóż. “Masz! Skończ ze sobą!” — Martín nadal wrzeszczał, mimo łez cieknących mu strumieniami po policzkach. — Ten sukinsyn nigdy nie zasługiwał na to, co byłem mu gotów dać! Żałuję, że taki kutas zawrócił mi w głowie na dobre dziesięć lat! Gówno mnie obchodzi jego depresja i choroba! Niech zdechnie!

Niefortunnie dla Martína część jego kłótni z Sergiem słyszał Andrés. Mężczyzna chciał załagodzić zaistniały między nimi konflikt, nie chciał go znów tracić. Jego życie bez Martína całkiem straciło kolory i nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby miał w swoich ostatnich latach naprawdę być bez niego. Już dość zmarnował ich wspólnego czasu. Sądził, że Martín wybaczył mu jego nieobecność, tchórzostwo i ucieczkę, ale to, że Martín się nim opiekował było tylko iluzją, o której Andrés musiał zapomnieć. Stał za rogiem kuchni porażony słowami Martína. Był świadomy jego łez, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego własne właśnie znalazły drogę ujścia. Wstąpił do kuchni w momencie, gdy w grobowej ciszy słyszalny był tylko powstrzymywany usilnie szloch Martína. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się w jednej chwili. Iskierka żalu pojawiła się w oczach Argentyńczyka, jednak gdy tylko odwrócił wzrok, zgasła razem z nadzieją Andrésa. Szatyn schylił się po swoją torbę. “Obyś zdechł i smażył się w piekle! Nienawidzę cię, sukinsynu!”. To jego ostatnie słowa, które skierował do Andrésa, zanim wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami i nigdy nie wrócił, mimo, że Hiszpan czekał na niego całą noc, a rano przygotował dla nich obu śniadanie. Sergio musiał i tak lecieć do Raquel przygotować uroczystość. Bał się o starszego brata, ale o dziwo Andrés dobrze sobie radził.

Złość Martína była jak najbardziej usprawiedliwiona. Andrés zawsze go wykorzystywał, manipulował nim i sterował jak teatralną kukiełką. Gdy odciął kukiełce linki, spodziewał się, że ta przestanie funkcjonować, ale ona ożyła i znalazła swoją własną drogę przez życie z dala od sceny Andrésa. Martín w końcu dostrzegł, że nie wolno mu się uzależniać się od innych. Andrés nie był zły, że Martín nie tańczy już w jego rytm. Zasłużył sobie na wszystkie okrutne słowa i słone łzy, które od odejścia Martína nadal płyną mu po licach. Nadszarpnięte zaufanie trudno odbudować, ale Andrés, póki żyje, będzie robił wszystko, żeby Martín znów mu ufał. Tym razem wie, że mają być sobie równi; koniec z manipulacjami, nie są one dla nich korzystne; koniec z wodzeniem za nos, nie zamierza okłamywać siebie i Martína, że go nie kocha; koniec z kontrolowaniem Martína, nie jest jego niewolnikiem. Martín zawsze był dla niego ważny, ważniejszy niż którakolwiek pani de Fonollosa, jak nie najważniejszy, bo w końcu on ze wszystkich bliskich osób Andrésa, został przy nim do końca. Hiszpan już wiedział, że go kocha tak, jak nigdy nikogo nie kochał. Skoro się kogoś kocha, to się z nim bierze ślub, prawda? Takimi kategoriami zawsze kierował się Andrés. Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Przygotował więc zaręczynową obrączkę, skoro naszyjnik Martín już dostał od Ellen. To on miał być dla niego prezentem na oświadczyny, ale sytuacja całkiem się zmieniła. Jedyne co musiał doprowadzić do skutku, to sprowadzenie Martína z powrotem do Hiszpanii. Oczywiście ślub Sergia dużo tu pomógł, jego młodszy brat, nawet jeśli przeciwny, zgodził się, żeby i Martín otrzymał zaproszenie na wesele. Nie liczył, że Argentyńczyk się zjawi. Z całej La Bandy Martín najmniej był tam mile widziany, a oprócz nich niewiele osób ze znajomych młodej pary będzie zaproszonych. Andrés chciał tam pokazać, jak bardzo zależy mu na Martínie i jak bardzo Martín myli się co do Andrésa. Sądził, że na ślub pojadą razem na kształt pary, osoby towarzyszącej, ale Sergio przygotował dla nich całkiem inne zaproszenia, które uprawniały ich do zabrania ze sobą z osobna osoby towarzyszącej. Andrés bał się, że Martín mógłby wziąć ze sobą kogoś innego. Z ulgą przyjął do wiadomości, że Martín przyjedzie sam, jednak od razu na miejsce, żeby zminimalizować spotkania z Andrésem do pewnego momentu.

Dzień, jaki młoda para wybrała sobie na uroczystość, wypadł w piątek. Słońce dogrzewało, piękne bezchmurne niebo zapowiadało znakomitą pogodę na najbliższy tydzień. Malediwy zawsze były pięknymi wyspami, jednak dziś miały stać się jeszcze piękniejsze. Oto dzień ślubu Sergia i Raquel. Martín już rzyga tymi ślubami. Ileż można? Na tym przynajmniej nie będzie świadkiem. Na tym w ogóle nie musiał być, nie chciał być, ale niegrzecznie byłoby zignorować zaproszenie. Więc przyszedł. Nie spodziewał się być mile widzianym, gdy prawie wszyscy, oprócz rodziny Raquel, to ludzie z napadu. Gdy go zobaczyli wchodzącego do ogrodu zupełnie samego, od razu cała ich uwaga skupiła się na nim zamiast na siedzącym już z nimi zmartwychwstałym Andrésie, którego lot dość zmęczył, a choroba jedynie dołożyła swoje trzy grosze i opierał się osłabiony na stole. Najgłośniej z całej grupki szykanowała go Tokío. Poderwała się ze swojego krzesła, wyrwał nadgarstek z uścisku Ría i z rozmachem rzuciła się w stronę Martína. “Jak śmiesz pojawiać się tu po tym, co zrobiłeś, morderco?!” Zadała mu silny policzek i byłaby uderzyła go jeszcze raz, gdyby nie Bogot­á, który przytrzymał ją w połowie. “Daj spokój, ten gnój nie jest wart naszego czasu.” Denver i Stockholm zasłaniali Cincinnati swoimi ciałami. “Nie chcemy cię przy naszym synu, psycholu.” Marsylia nic nie powiedział, jedynie spoglądał na niego pustym wzrokiem z Sofíą na ramieniu. Río bał się nawet na niego patrzeć, jakby samo to miało spowodować, że Martín wyciągnie broń i zacznie strzelać. Przecież to zrobił w banku, no nie? Strzelił do swojej, czyż nie tak było? Zerknął na Helsinki. Mężczyzna siedział u boku swojego narzeczonego, tłumacząc mu, kim jest szykanowany nowo przybyły ze stoickim spokojem. Andrés siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu wręcz przeciwnie z niepokojem i widocznym zdenerwowaniem obracał nóż w dłoni, który w końcu wbił z zaskakującą siłą jak na chorego w stół. Raquel tylko szepnęła: “Dlaczego go zaprosiłeś, Sergio?”. Martín nawet nie usiadł do stołu. Nie pozwolono mu. Sytuację nieco uratował Helsinki, gdy zaczął przenosić uwagę innych na Berlína. Palermo wykorzystał więc ten moment, by uciec jak najdalej się dało zauważonym czy też nie. Biegł przed siebie, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które od pewnego momentu nieustannie płyną mu po policzkach. Nie chciał tu zostać najchętniej wróciłby do siebie, do Ingo. Chciał zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło w banku, miał dość ciągłego poczucia winy, ono nie dawało mu normalnie funkcjonować. Wbiegł na pomost gotowy rzucić się w lazurowy ocean.

Andrés z łatwością spostrzegł, że Martína nie ma wśród nich. Widział, w jakim stanie mężczyzna oddalił się od nich. Był wściekły na La Bandę. Wiedział od Sergia, co zrobił Martín w banku, ale on uważał, że Martín postąpił słusznie i nie powinien być winiony za śmierć Nairobi. Było mu jej szkoda, ale obaj ostrzegali Sergia przed Gandíą, należało go unicestwić od razu. Palermo chciał odzyskać władzę z rąk niekompetentnych ludzi i podjął ku temu wszelkie możliwe środki. Było to szaleńcze, ale Andrés przez to był jeszcze bardziej dumny. Nie mówiąc wiele do całej reszty przy stole, wstał i udał się na poszukiwania Martína. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd mógł się udać, ale był zdeterminowany, żeby go odnaleźć. Martín miał za sobą myśli samobójcze, mógłby zrobić sobie coś złego. Przeszedł już prawie całą posiadłość dookoła i zaglądnął w każdym zakamarek, a Martína wciąż nie było. Ostatnie miejsce, w jakim mógłby być, to port nad wybrzeżem. Andrés zebrał w sobie resztki sił, żeby zejść do portu. Chłodna bryza owiała go, przeszywając na wskroś nagłym zimnem. Niewiele pomagała mu marynarka. Na pomoście wkrótce dostrzegł znajomą postać. Martín stał na samej krawędzi drewnianych desek z rękoma ciasno obejmującymi jego tors. Wiatr rozwiewał jego piaskowe włosy i szarpał włożoną w spodnie koszulą. Gdy Andrés zbliżył się do niego, młodszy odwrócił do niego głowę. Zapłakany i drżący z zimna z uporem jednak ignorował obecność Hiszpana. Andrés, sam marznąc nad brzegiem oceanu i z trudem utrzymując się na nogach, zdjął z siebie marynarkę, żeby okryć nią ramiona Martína. O dziwo szatyn nie protestował. Prychnął tylko, ocierając przegubem dłoni mokre od płaczu policzki. Bez jednego słowa Andrés objął go i przytulił do siebie, chcąc zapewnić mu choć minimum komfortu. Martín tylko rozpłakał się na nowo, ciągnąc za andrésową koszulę, próbując schować się w ciepłym objęciu mężczyzny. Ani jednego, ani drugiego nie interesował fakt, że łzy Martína zostawią mokre plamy na materiale. Andrés tylko szeptał do niego kojące słowa. “Jestem przy tobie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.” Martín chciałby w to wierzyć. Chciałby wierzyć w to, że Andrés naprawdę jest tu dla niego. Wtulił się jeszcze mocniej, łapiąc się kurczowo ramion starszego. Trzymał się jego, jakby bał się, że gdy puści, Andrés odejdzie na zawsze.

— Martín… — wyszeptał w końcu, odsuwając bardzo delikatnie Argentyńczyka od swojego ciała. Zdjął kilka łez swoimi kciukami z jego twarzy. — Wiem, że to jak postąpiłem wobec ciebie, to było zwykłe chamstwo. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo tego żałowałem. Straciłem wszystko, co miało dla mnie znaczenie — powiedział. Musiał w końcu to wyznać Martínowi. Z dnia na dzień mają coraz mniej czasu. — Nie kłamałem, gdy powiedziałem ci, że nigdy nikogo nie kochałem tak jak ciebie. Możesz myśleć, że mówię to teraz tylko po to, żebym nie został sam z chorobą, ale naprawdę tak jest. Kochałem cię i kocham cię nadal mocniej niż mógłbym to kiedykolwiek wcześniej przyznać.

Martín patrzył na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc z jego słów. Czy Andrés właśnie wyznał mu miłość? Zrobił to już raz i zostawił go płaczącego pod ścianą w klasztorze. Czy teraz też tak zrobi? Andrés tylko uśmiechał się lekko, objął go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie, przytulając zziębniętego Martína. Przez kilka następnych minut Argentyńczyk trochę się uspokoił, wchłaniając ciepło ciała Andrésa i jego marynarki na swoich plecach. Przestał płakać i nie było mu już tak zimno. Andrés zaczął go już powoli manewrować w stronę ogrodu, żeby wrócili do reszty na ceremonię. Jego nogi odmawiały kolejnych minut stania, zaczęły go boleć mięśnie. Hiszpan prowadził Martína do dwóch wolnych obok siebie miejsc, obejmując go w pasie. Obrzucił wszystkich nienawistnym spojrzeniem, ostrzeżenie, jeżeli którekolwiek spróbuje zranić jego Martína. Usiedli obok siebie ramię w ramię, Martín próbował zniknąć w cieniu Andrésa, pierwszy raz szukając w nim dawnego wsparcia. Szczęściem niedługo rozpoczęła się ceremonia i wszyscy goście zostali poproszeni o zajęcie miejsc wzdłuż rozłożonego czerwonego wąskiego dywanu prowadzącego do łuku weselnego.

Młoda para wyglądała niezwykle zjawiskowo. Sergio stresował się niemiłosiernie i niemal wypuścił i zgubił obrączkę, gdy zakładał ją na palec Raquel, dwa razy prawie nastąpił na jej piękną, długą, białą suknię, a raz sama Raquel nieomal strąciła swój welon. Cały ten czas uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na nowożeńcach. Martín zdążył się już znieczulić na łzawe śluby. Nie działała już na niego ta atmosfera. Andrés zostawił go teraz samego w ostatnim rzędzie krzeseł, sam poszedł powoli do przodu asystować bratu przy ślubie. Szatyn jednak bacznie mu się przyglądał, bał się mimo wszystko, że choroba da się we znaki w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Starszy mężczyzna wciąż był mocno osłabiony. To, czego obawiał się Martín, miało zdarzyć się tuż po wymianie obrączek. Andrés od złożenia przysiąg małżeńskich obracał się niespokojnie do tyłu, spoglądając na Martína, by ten w razie czego był w okolicy. Argentyńczyk zwinnie przemieścił się z ostatniego rzędu nieco bliżej, przysiadając obok Marsylii. Sofía wychyliła się, żeby powąchać niespodziewanego gościa u jej boku. Martín zignorował małą łasiczkę, jego wzrok skupiony tylko na subtelnych gestach, które dawał mu Andrés. Zanim Marsylia zdążył spytać, co się dzieje, Palermo z gracją wstał z krzesła, poprawił garnitur na ramionach i pomaszerował szybko na przód, obejmując słaniającego się na nogach Andrésa. Hiszpan w sposób widoczny dla wszystkich oparł cały ciężar swojego ciała na niższym mężczyźnie, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. Sergio zerknął na nich kątem oka, kłaniając nieznacznie głową w podziękowaniu dla Martína. Młodszy mężczyzna stał u boku jego brata, ściskając mocno jego bok, jakby czekali na swoją kolej w złożeniu małżeńskiej przysięgi. Co to za absurdalna idea go nawiedziła? Martín prawdopodobnie nigdy nie stanie na ślubnym kobiercu, nie jako pan młody, a jego młodość już ulatuje. Z każdym rokiem jest mu coraz trudniej o partnera, którego w pełni by zadowolił. Byli kochankowie, ale żaden nie nadawał się do związku aż po grób.

Na poceremonialnym obiedzie wszyscy albo zajęli się spożywaniem posiłków albo rozmową z państwem młodym. Ostentacyjnie unikali Martína, który swoją uwagę skupił na grillowanym łososiu i pastwił się teraz nad ćwiartką cytryny. Niech to się już wszystko skończy, inaczej zwariuje w tym gronie. Gwar przy stole nie pozwalał mu skupić myśli, więc gdy nagle ucichł, nie zastanawiał się dlaczego, a był wręcz wdzięczny za wszechogarniającą ciszę. Cisza jednak przedłużała się niezwykle długo i Martín zerknął na osoby przy stole. Patrzyli na niego i Andrésa zdziwieni. Szatyn dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że przed nim na stole Andrés umieścił małe pudełeczko, a w nim obrączkę z białego złota szeroką i wysadzaną drobnymi diamentami. Serce podeszło Martínowi do gardła w tym momencie i całkiem zapomniał języka w gębie. Zerknął na Andrésa, nie dowierzając, w jakiej się znalazł sytuacji. Jeszcze nim Hiszpan zadał to pytanie, Martín już na nie odpowiedział. “Nie do wiary!” Myślał, że Andrés nie mógł go już bardziej upokorzyć, ale najwidoczniej musiał się mylić, bo właśnie został sprowadzony do poziomu byłych żon Andrésa. To był zdecydowanie cios poniżej pasa, o jeden za dużo, i o ile Andrés z pewnością nie miał żadnych złych intencji, bo po prostu tego był nauczony, o tyle Martín nie mógł pozwolić mu być traktowanym w ten sam sposób. Przy stole zaczęły się teraz szmery i szepty, a Berlín nie widział w tym nic złego. Palermo uświadomi go w nieco brutalny sposób. Zamknął z trzaskiem pudełeczko i odsunął od siebie. Był wściekły na Andrésa za tego typu szopkę na ślubie jego własnego brata. Odepchnął się od stołu, strącając krzesło, i pomaszerował w stronę wynajmowanego domu z dala od chichoczącego kółka wzajemnej adoracji. Nie dość że zły moment i złą okazję, to jeszcze złe towarzystwo sobie Andrés wybrał na oświadczyny. Martín miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, zniknąć z jej powierzchni. Andrés jednak był znacznie szybszy i w mgnieniu oka złapał go za nadgarstek, nie pozwalając mu odejść dalej niż dwa metry od reszty.

— Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że obrączka wszystko naprawi?! Nie jestem jedną z twoich panienek, przed którą zaświecisz pierścionkiem z brylancikiem i wszystko ci wybaczy! — oburzył się, podnosząc stanowczo głos. Towarzystwo przy stole głośno zabuczało zupełnie jak dzieci w podstawówce. — Zastanów się, czego chcesz i kim dla ciebie jestem. Myślę, że powinniśmy jeszcze od siebie odpocząć. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło i za wcześnie jeszcze, żebym całkiem to sobie ułożył w głowie, Andrés — dodał już ciszej. — Wybacz, ale dziś to ja mówię ci “adiós, amigo mío”. Szczerze wierzę, że się jeszcze zobaczymy, ale obaj potrzebujemy czasu — kontynuował, kładąc dłoń na dłoni Andrésa, która w drżącym uścisku trzymała jego nadgarstek.

Starszy mężczyzna już nawet nie udawał, że słowa Martína nie wzbudziły w nim żadnych emocji. Był w szoku, bo pierwszy raz jego oświadczyny zostały odrzucone. Ale był też w szoku, bo Martín stał się silniejszy i bardziej asertywny w stosunku do niego. Miało to swoje plusy i minusy, ale Andrés nie zamierzał poddawać się w walce o Martína. Ze łzami w oczach przytaknął mu, przyznał mu rację. Tak, musimy od siebie odpocząć. Tak, potrzebujemy więcej czasu. Pogodził się więc z faktem, że jego ulubiony inżynier chce wrócić do swojej pracy i zająć się najpierw architektonicznymi projektami. Wierzył, że prędzej czy później Martín odda mu ponownie swoje połatane i posklejane serce, które niegdyś sam zniszczył kilkoma słowami, jednym maleńkim mitochondrium, jednym procentem pożądania, którego zapomniał pomnożyć razy sto. Gdzieś w odmętach pamięci znalazł ważną dla nich obu datę. Siódmy dzień lipca dwutysięcznego dziewiątego roku. Berlin. Nagle wybór tego miasta na jego pseudonim stał się oczywisty. Piękna berlińska filharmonia, piękne argentyńskie tango i piękny argentyński student w tłumie ludzi. Jego ideał, jego perfekcja, jego duma. Jego Martín. O jego względy będzie walczył jak dawniej rycerze walczyli ze sobą na miecze konno w turniejach o względy damy serca, o honor, o chlubę.

Martín z kolei swoje odejście, a raczej swój powrót do Palermo traktował jako swego rodzaju katharsis. Skupiając się na swojej ukochanej pracy i rozpieszczaniu swojego kota, mógł też spokojnie przemyśleć wszystko, co do tej pory się wydarzyło. Był pewien, że po tym jak traktowano go na ślubie Sergia, Andrés nie będzie chciał, żeby ani on ani Martín mieli kontakt z kimkolwiek z La Bandy. Ale Andrés dolał też oliwy do ognia, poniżając go tak zaprezentowanymi oświadczynami. W ogóle samo to słowo. Oświadczyny. Absurd. Martín był przy nim dekadę i przez dekadę nie poprosił go o rękę, a nagle na, bądźmy szczerzy, łożu śmierci chce z nim małżeństwa? Akurat teraz? Teraz, gdy Martín pogodził się, że nigdy z nikim ślubu nie weźmie, co dopiero z miłością swojego życia? A jednak ten problem uleciał gdzieś. Priorytetem stało się uświadomienie Andrésa, że pojęcie małżeństwa, którego trzymał się przez tyle lat, jest nic nie warte. On może myśleć, że zna się na miłości, że kochał tak wiele razy, że na pewno opanował już tę umiejętność do perfekcji. Nic bardziej mylnego, chciałoby się rzec. Bo gdy Martínowi odmawiało się wszelkich uczuć, to on kochał najmocniej, najprawdziwiej, był w stanie poświęcić tak wiele dla ukochanego, własne życie, a gdy uważano Andrésa za wiecznego romantyka, to on miał za nic kolejne małżeństwa, zmieniał kobiety i łamał ich serca. Tym razem Martín pokaże mu coś, czego żadna nie odważyła mu się pokazać. Istotę prawdziwej miłości, o której Andrés uczyć się będzie sam. Powinien był to zrozumieć już dawno temu, a jednak ten termin był dla niego zupełnie obcy. Od dziś Martín jest jego nauczycielem. Andrés nigdy nie bawił się w randki, robił to raczej z obowiązku wobec swoich żon. Przy Martínie zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, jak powinien się zachować, gdzie go zabrać, co przygotować. Jednak Argentyńczyk nie oczekiwał od niego żadnych rzeczy, jakich oczekiwały poprzednie żony. Żadnych ekskluzywnych restauracji, luksusowych wczasów na prywatnej wyspie ani drogich prezentów. Jedyne czego chce, to czasu sam na sam z ukochanym, chce poczuć się kochanym, i nie myślcie tu, że Helsinki mu tego nie dał. Chciał pokazać Andrésowi, że banalny spacer nocą po plaży i trywialne oglądanie filmów będzie dla niego wystarczające i o wiele więcej znaczące niż najpiękniejsze klejnoty świata.

Liczył, że Andrés nie znudzi się nim tak łatwo, liczył, że mała gra w podchody nie zmęczy go i nie ucieknie od niego, szukając pociechy w łatwiejszych zdobyczach. Mógłby przyjąć oświadczyny, ale co wtedy? Rozstali by się jeszcze za miesiąc? Andrés znów uważałby go za swoją marionetkę? Nie. Andrés musiał w końcu dojrzeć emocjonalnie. Przejrzeć na oczy, że prawdziwą miłość nie wyrażą żadne diamenty, że prawdziwa miłość leży w drobnych gestach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martín jest umówiony na wizytę u okulisty. Może potrzebować wsparcia, ale Andrés nie czeka na niego w domu. Cóż, w końcu kazał mu spadać. Ale Andrés nie podda się tak łatwo. Szykuje niespodziankę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ósmy rozdział gotowy, wraz z dziewiątym, który wstawię wkrótce w wolnej chwili. Nie jestem pewna, jak wielu Polaków tu jest, ale i tak kontynuuję wrzutki. Mam nadzieję, że nadal jest w miarę sensownie, zapraszam do komentowania. Love, Malibu ♥

Powrót do Palermo miał być jego błogosławieństwem. W momencie zmienił się on w klątwę. Klątwę samotności, klątwę stresu, klątwę, bo właśnie siedzi w przychodni specjalistycznej, czekając na umówioną wizytę u okulisty prowadzącego. Mieli godzinę opóźnienia i Martín zaczynał już mentalnie chodzić po ścianach ciasnego, przerażająco ciemnego korytarza, w którym na wszystkie okna naciągnięte były czarne rolety. Wydarzył się jakiś nagły przypadek i jego i kilku innych pacjentów wizyty zostały przeniesione na późniejszą godzinę, z tym że Martín był już w środku, gdy się o tym dowiedział. Westchnął ciężko, założył nogę na nogę, opierając łokieć na jednym kolanie i brodę na dłoni. Cierpliwość rzeczą świętą… Szkoda, że Martín świętym nie jest. Nie denerwował się szczególnie faktem, że musiał tyle czekać, był zestresowany raczej tym, co z badań może odczytać jego okulista. Już poprzednim razem istniały przesłanki, żeby wysłać go do specjalisty, do chirurga, teraz może w końcu dojść to do skutku.

— Pan Berrote? — Wychyliła głowę asystentka przez drzwi gabinetu. Martín podniósł głowę. — Zapraszam pana na krople. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo, przepuszczając w drzwiach.

Martín pobieżnie zerknął na swojego lekarza badającego jeszcze oczy poprzedniemu pacjentowi i wypisującemu mu recepty. Asystentka w międzyczasie przygotowała odpowiednie krople znieczulające i poprosiła go o zajęcie miejsca za parawanem. Odchylił głowę odruchem. Był już tu tak wiele razy, że wszystkie te czynności wykonywał automatycznie. Pod czujnym okiem asystentki czekał, aż lekarz poprosi go o zajęcie miejsca przy aparaturze. Miał dziś przejść kolejne badania oczu, żeby okulista mógł jednoznacznie ocenić postęp jaskry i dobrać odpowiednie leczenie. W najgorszym przypadku Martín oślepnie za kilka lat. Wsunął póki co ręce między kolana, starając się nie myśleć o swojej możliwej ślepocie. Słyszał cichą rozmowę między pacjentem a lekarzem, ale nie chciał skupiać się na konkretnych słowach. Takie rozmowy zawsze bardziej go stresowały, słysząc, co innym zdiagnozował okulista. Wkrótce drzwi się otworzyły, a asystentka wstała, żeby przygotować dokumentację kolejnego pacjenta. Martín wziął głęboki wdech, próbując uspokoić drżące nogi ze stresu.

— Panie Martínie, zapraszam do mnie — odezwał się w końcu doktor z wyczuwalnym uśmiechem w jego głosie. Mężczyzna zawsze próbował dodać mu otuchy, jakby wcale nie był osobą, która skazuje na niego wyrok ślepca.

Martín wstał ze swojego krzesła i podszedł do biurka okulisty. Usiadł na przeciwko niego, nie chcąc patrzeć na wszystkie te przyrządy, przez które dziś dowie się, czy możliwe jest uratowanie jego wzroku. Doktor chwilę przyglądał się mu, zapisał coś w karcie i rozpoczął wywiad.

— Dwa tygodnie temu robiliśmy badanie ostrości, wyszedł nam wtedy znaczny ubytek w lewym oku i pan powiedział nam o urazie tego oka — mówił, a Martín czuł się, jakby oglądał krótki skrót z poprzedniego odcinka zaraz przed czołówką. Tylko nie czyta go narrator, a jego lekarz prowadzący, a serialem jest jego życie. — Wstępnie określiliśmy możliwość wystąpienia jaskry i mówiłem panu o leczeniu wiążącym się z tym schorzeniem. Umówiliśmy się dziś na kilka badań, jak widzę — kontynuował. Martín tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Doktor uśmiechnął się do niego krzepiąco. — Zaczniemy więc od badania ciśnienia wewnątrzgałkowego — powiedział, jakby dla Martína miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Chciał już mieć z głowy te wszystkie badania.

Usiadł na drugim krześle przy urządzeniu, oparł brodę i czoło w wyznaczonych miejscach i czekał na rozpoczęcie badania. Lekarz pokręcił coś przy aparaturze, odliczył od trzech i w momencie, gdy padło “jeden” w oko Martína uderzył niezbyt silny podmuch. Po komendzie “to samo drugie oko” i po kolejnym odliczaniu i podmuchu lekarz już znał wynik badania. Z jego wyrazu twarzy było ciężko wyczytać, czy wyszło bardzo źle czy bardzo dobrze jak na stan oka Martína. Okulista poprosił go o zajęcie miejsca przy kolejnym urządzeniu i poprosił go o wpatrywanie się w widoczny w oddali punkt. Na wstępie lekarz jeszcze ostrzegł Martína o możliwym nieprzyjemnym wrażeniu w okolicy gałki. Nie było ono jednak tak wyraźne, jak spodziewał się tego Martín. Po dokonaniu kilku pomiarów badanie zakończyło się i Martín mógł swobodnie zamrugać kilkakrotnie oczami. Okulista pozwolił mu na chwilę odpoczynku.

— Proszę się nie spieszyć, panie Martínie, mamy dużo czasu — powiedział, przygotowując kolejne badanie. — Podczas tego badania będę pana prosił o wyjątkowe skupienie. Zajmie ono około piętnastu minut. Proszę usiąść trochę bliżej tuby. — Wskazał na białe urządzenie przed sobą, Martín przesunął się na swoim krześle. — Zbadamy najpierw prawe oko, proszę, aby przysunął się pan jeszcze odrobinkę i prawym okiem wpatrywał się w ekran. Po pana prawej stronie jest przycisk, w momencie gdy zobaczy pan świetlika, proszę o naciśnięcie przycisku — wyjaśnił, siadając do komputera i ustawiając dane do badania. Martín w międzyczasie znalazł przycisk i nerwowo trzymał na nim palec, żeby w porę go nacisnąć.

Pierwsza wiązka światła zaskoczyła go, pojawiła się w okolicy jego zewnętrznego kąta oka, niemal przegapił moment naciśnięcia. Drugie światło było już słabsze i od razu zauważalne, Martín nawet się nie zawahał. Był dumny z siebie, że póki co tak dobrze mu idzie. W kilku przypadkach co prawda nie był pewien, czy powinien nacisnąć, ale ogólnie wydawało mu się, że się spisał. Z entuzjazmem podszedł do badania lewego oka. Może okulista się mylił i wcale nie traci wzroku. Czekał na pierwszą wiązkę światła, głaszcząc niecierpliwie przycisk, ale punkt nie pojawiał się jeszcze długo. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł jakby błysk bliżej nosa, ale mimo, że palec drgnął mu na przycisku, nie nacisnął go. Okuliście nie umknęło to zawahanie. Kolejna wiązka była już lepiej widoczna, prawie w centralnym punkcie ekranu, na kolejną znów bardzo długo czekał, aż w końcu okulista zakończył badanie. Mężczyzna westchnął, spoglądając na swojego pacjenta.

— Dlaczego pan nie nacisnął przycisku? Przecież zauważył pan wiązkę — zapytał, a Martín wzruszył ramionami. — Panie Martínie, pana lewe oko jest prawie ślepe w obu kątach. Z wysłanych do ekranu dwudziestu wiązek był pan w stanie określić tylko pięć, to jest dwadzieścia pięć procent całości. Będzie bardzo trudno dobrać odpowiednie leczenie, jaskra w tym oku już się rozwinęła — powiedział. To stąd Martín nie widział tych świetlików. — Natomiast w prawym oku uzyskał pan wynik dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procent, co oznacza, że tylko w jednym punkcie zawahał się pan. Był to punkt najdalej wysunięty do wewnętrznego kącika oka i mogę przypuszczać, że w tym oku dopiero rozpoczynają się objawy. Podobnie przy badaniu ciśnienia gałki lewe oko wypadło znacznie słabiej i wymagane jest obniżenie ciśnienia wewnątrzgałkowego chirurgicznie. Nie daje nam to jednak pewności, że odzyska pan widzenie w stu procentach — dodał, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Na tym etapie możemy jedynie opóźnić rozwój jaskry w lewym oku i zatrzymać niemal w zupełności w prawym, ale to wiąże się z operacją. Jeśli będzie pan zdecydowany, mogę przepisać panu skierowanie na chirurgię okulistyczną, piętro drugie. Zabieg będzie przeprowadzany laserowo, bezboleśnie i bezpośrednio na gałkę oczną. Dokonuje się małego wkłucia wiązką lasera i doprowadza do zmniejszenia ciśnienia w oku przez odpływ wody wewnątrzgałkowej z tyłu oczu do przodu. Oprócz zabiegu koniecznym jest stosowanie kropli do oczu, regularnie i bez przerw w leczeniu. Po zabiegu otrzyma pan również leki doustne — tłumaczył.

Martín w tym momencie całkiem stracił możliwość logicznego myślenia. Jego matematyczny umysł nie był w stanie pojąć, jak nikłe szanse ma, aby poprawnie widzieć. Zostało mu pogodzić się, że do końca życia będzie musiał kropić oczy i co tydzień kontrolować przebieg choroby u okulisty, a i tak nie ma pewności, że w którymś momencie nie oślepnie całkiem. Skinął tylko głową lekarzowi.

— Czy może pan przepisać tylko krople? — spytał niepewnie, przygryzając wargę. Albo to przez badania albo przez natłok emocji jego oczy załzawiły się i po policzkach ciekły mu łzy.

— Oczywiście, w razie podjęcia decyzji proszę zadzwonić do rejestracji, przekażę pielęgniarkom, żeby miały pana na uwadze i umówiły do chirurga za moim słownym poleceniem. — Spojrzał kątem oka na swoją asystentkę. Kobieta skinęła głową i wyszła z gabinetu na kilka minut. Gdy wróciła z kolejnym pacjentem, Martín miał już w dłoni receptę na krople i żegnał się z okulistą życzącym mu wszystkiego dobrego.

Martín wyszedł z gabinetu, ocierając łzy. Nie będzie przecież płakał przy innych pacjentach. Nie będzie płakał przez to, że traci wzrok. Przeszedł w swoim życiu tyle tragedii i tyle zła, że ślepota nie powinna go przerażać. Wracając do domu, nagle poczuł chęć, by czekał tam na niego Andrés. Żeby móc się do niego przytulić i wypłakać mu w ramię, że za kilka lat nie będzie mógł oglądać jego pięknych rysów twarzy ani nie będzie mógł wpatrywać się hipnotyzujące czekoladowe oczy, że za kilka lat jego własne błękitno-zielone oczy staną się szare, niewidome. Tymczasem jego apartament był pusty. Tylko Ingo krążył koło niego po cichu, odczuwając jakąś smutną aurę swojego pana. Kociak stęsknił się za Martínem, ale zamiast dokazywać, żeby Martín go głaskał, on usiadł sobie na kolanach leżącego na kanapie mężczyzny. Wyciągnął się po chwili na jego brzuchu, mrucząc głośno, chcąc w ten sposób uspokoić nerwy Martína. Argentyńczyk zatopił dłoń w jego białym futerku.

— Widzisz, przyjacielu, niedługo ja będę twoimi uszami, a ty moimi oczami — westchnął. — Będziemy swoimi uzupełnieniami…

Jak teraz wrócić do pracy, wiedząc, że wkrótce te bezsenne noce spędzane nad projektami, nieskończone ilości godzin użerania się z wykonawcami, przeciągające się dni na poprawkach nieistniejących błędów pomiarowych zakończą się nie jego awansem, a wypowiedzeniem. Na stole kreślarskim leżał jeszcze jego ostatni niedokończony plan budynku dla sycylijskiego wykonawcy. Projekt w całości ma być wykończony za dwa dni, a tymczasem Martín nie jest w stanie skupić umysłu na niczym innym niż na swojej prywatnej tragedii. Jego oczy są wszystkim w jego pracy, to dzięki nim jest w stanie szczegółowo wyrysować plan budynku. Gdy oślepnie, to wszystko się zakończy. Nie miał teraz ochoty wracać do planów i do obliczeń, jutro będzie miał natłok obowiązków, ale dziś już nie ma na nic siły. Jedyną myślą, oprócz dzisiejszej wizyty u okulisty, jest jeszcze Andrés i widmo wydarzeń ze ślubu Sergia i Raquel. Nowożeńcy na pewno wyjechali na swój miesiąc miodowy, zostawiając Andrésa samego. Biedna Ellen, która myślała, że jej wakacje potrwają nieco dłużej, musiała wrócić do Los Alcazares, żeby opiekować się swoim ulubionym pacjentem. Martín poczuł się winny, ale tylko po części. Nadal był zły za szopkę, jaką Andrés odstawił przy stole i nie wiedział, co rozdrażniło go bardziej. To, że Andrés nie zadał nawet tego pytania właściwie? To, że postawił przed nim obrączkę, jak przed każdą inną panienką i poniżył go przy tych, którzy już go mieli za ścierwo? Czy to, że Andrésowi oświadczyny wydawały się lekarstwem na wszystko? Jedno wiedział, był wściekły.

On był wściekły, a Andrés zdesperowany. Od kilku dni molestuje swojego brata o adres Martína. Tłumaczył się, że to ważne, że musi zobaczyć się z Martínem, że inaczej wszystko przepadnie, łącznie z jego terapią, aż w końcu Sergio dla swojego i żony spokoju przekazał Andrésowi tę tajemną wiedzę. Chciał mu jeszcze przemówić do rozumu, że jest zbyt słaby, żeby lecieć do Palermo, żeby został w łóżku, w domu, przy Ellen. Prosił samą Ellen, żeby pilnowała jego brata i nie pozwalała mu wyjeżdżać. Dziewczyna się zgodziła. Dlatego właśnie pomagała Andrésowi w iniekcji jego leku i przekazywała mu wskazówki, jak i gdzie ma się zwrócić o pomoc, gdy poczuje się słabo w czasie lotu. Uczyła go, żeby nie bał się poprosić jedną osobę z załogi samolotu przy pomocy w podaniu mu leku.

— Uważam, że to misja awykonalna — powiedziała, pakując rzeczy Andrésa do małej walizki. — Sergio mnie zwolni, kiedy się dowie, że to wszystko razem ukartowaliśmy — dodała, spoglądając na szczerzącego się od ucha do ucha Andrésa. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał nawet w procencie na chorego w tym dokładnym momencie.

— Ach, nie denerwuj się. Mój brat o niczym się nie dowie. Będę milczał — odpowiedział, zasuwając sobie usta palcami. — Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy. Jutro nasza rocznica — kontynuował.

— A jeśli nie będzie chciał cię przyjąć? — spytała Ellen. Zasunęła właśnie walizkę i mogła pomóc Andrésowi w ubraniu się w garnitur w kolorze ecru.

— Nonsens — odparł z prychnięciem. — Martín będzie oczarowany moją niezapowiedzianą wizytą — stwierdził dumnie. Ellen tylko spojrzała na niego powątpiewająco. Schyliła się, żeby zawiązać brązowy oksfordy mężczyźnie.

Andrés wciąż rozmarzonym spojrzeniem spoglądał w stronę swojej spakowanej walizki i leżącego na nim biletu lotniczego do Palermo. Prawie w ogóle nie słyszał, jak Ellen dawała mu ostatnie wskazówki dotyczące jego lekarstw. Nie wiedział, czy spamięta, kiedy powinien je brać, dlatego pielęgniarka szybko przygotowała dla niego notatkę na każdej z ampułek. Miała nadzieję, że Sergio nie dowie się, że pozwoliła Andrésowi wyjechać z Hiszpanii. Młodszy z braci całkiem by oszalał, gdyby tak się stało, ale Ellen nie ukrywała, że Sergia opinia o Martínie i Andrésie i ich miłości do siebie nie pokrywa się z jej. Ona widziała ich w nieco inny sposób niż Sergio. Może nie do końca ich zna, ale wiedziała, że serce Martína zabiło mocniej na widok Andrésa i widziała, jak oczy Andrésa zaświeciły się z miłości, gdy Martín wrócił do niego. Oni byli sobie przeznaczeni, nieważne jak pokręconym duetem byli, mogli być dla siebie jak ogień i woda, jak zapałka i benzyna, jak Yin i Yang, ale w każdej z możliwości jedno bez drugiego nie mogło funkcjonować.

Więc Andrés wsiadł w samolot i wyruszył do Palermo, a niczego niespodziewający się Martín pracował w pocie czoła nad wykończeniem planu budynku. W ostatnich równaniach pomylił się już kilka razy, a jutro rano wszystkie te obliczenia mają być poprawne i oddane do wykonawcy razem z projektem, na którym już przybił swoją pieczątkę.

— Martín, mam nadzieję, że zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością na zebraniu o dwunastej. — Przerwał mu pracę jego szef. Mężczyzna z entuzjazmem wszedł do jego gabinetu, przyglądając się skończonemu projektowi. Martín wrócił do przygryzania ołówka i obliczania kolejnych działań — Piękny jak zawsze… Projekt, oczywiście! — Uśmiechnął się jego przełożony, odkładając kalkę na biurko. — To jak? Nie zaczniemy bez ciebie — naciskał.

— Postaram się być na czas, szefie — odpowiedział Martín, podnosząc na chwilę głowę z nad kartek.

— Pablo — poprawił. — Ile razy mam ci powtarzać? — Przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem na ustach. — Przerwa w pracy dobrze ci zrobi — powiedział na odchodne.

Martín zerknął na zegarek. Do dwunastej miał jeszcze dwie godziny. Przez te dwie godziny powinny być już zakończone wszystkie obliczenia i złożony cały projekt. Chciał go jeszcze dziś przedstawić na zebraniu jako umotywowanie swojego wniosku o przyznanie awansu, który zresztą poparł już jego przełożony. Pablo był dumny z jego osiągnięć i sam zachęcał go o złożenie tego wniosku do prezesów firmy. Teraz bardzo prężnie stawał za swoim najlepszym pracownikiem i wspierał go w dokonanych wyborach. Zdecydowanie był najlepszym szefem, jakiego Martín mógłby sobie wymarzyć. I dla jasności, nie był taki tylko w stosunku do Argentyńczyka. Zawsze gdy ktoś miał problem, mógł liczyć na swojego szefa, na jego szczerą opinię, motywującą pochwałę i konstruktywną krytykę. Pablo ze wszystkimi utrzymywał bardzo przyjacielskie stosunki, nie widać było między nim a szeregowymi pracownikami żadnej różnicy. Żadnego wywyższania się, żadnego kontrolowania, żadnego rozkazywania. Każdy znał swoje miejsce i robił to, co do niego należało, a atmosfera w firmie była dosyć przyjemna. Gdyby nie kilka osób, które widziało w Martínie rywala, powiedziałby nawet, że czuł się jak pączek w maśle.

Równo o dwunastej Martín wkroczył do sali konferencyjnej. Zebranie naprawdę rozpoczęło się dopiero, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Usiadł na wolnym krześle z plikiem kartek wyłożonych przed sobą na stole. Gdy otrzymał głos w połowie zebrania, bardzo uważnie objaśnił projekt, nad którym pracował i co udało mu się stworzyć. Jego szef przytakiwał mu głową ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, oglądał reakcję prezesów, mówiąc innym wzrokiem “to mój człowiek, to na moim dziale jest ta perła, ten nieoszlifowany diament sycylijskiej architektury”. Był dumny z Martína, a Martín ze swojego dokonania. Prezentacja ciągnęła się półtorej godziny. Zebrani członkowie rady zadawali mu pytania, chcąc dowiedzieć się, jakich użył metod obliczeniowych, jak skonstruował projekt, co udało mu się nowego wydedukować. Nie było rzeczy, której Martín nie wiedział. Potrafił bardzo szybko odnaleźć w głowie odpowiedni wzór, odpowiednie wyrażenie, odpowiednią sentencję. Nie było takiej możliwości, żeby go czymś zagięli. Skrupulatnie się przygotował, ciężko nad tym pracował, żeby to wszystko dziś się odbyło z jego projektem na ławie. Liczył na pozytywny odbiór przez swoich słuchaczy, więc gdy tylko skończył mówić, zlustrował całą salę. Mężczyźni dyskutowali teraz między sobą, wymieniając się swoimi zdaniami i ocenami, jednak w wielu kwestiach zgadzali się i prawie jednoznacznie przyjęli projekt Martína do wykonania, w efekcie czego z dzisiejszego zebrania Martín wyjdzie bogatszy o stanowisko kierownicze nad zespołem i będzie odpowiedzialnym za wykonanie inwestycji wraz ze zleceniodawcami. Jeden z kierowników miał tylko drobne niepewności w związku z użytą metodą pomiarową, ale Martín szybko rozwiał jego wątpliwości. Pablo wystawił mu dwa kciuki do góry nieco dziecinnie, ale Martín z szacunkiem przyjął tę niemą pochwałę szefa.

Wrócił do domu cały w skowronkach, zapominając o swoich problemach z oczami. Kupił sobie drogie czerwone wino, które było jego ulubionym, i zamierzał celebrować swój awans, tańcząc do swoich starych płyt winylowych. Z radością zjechał do podziemnego parkingu swoim czarnym infiniti i zaparkował go na wyznaczonym dla jego mieszkania miejscu. W pośpiechu wysiadł z samochodu, zabrał swoją aktówkę i zakupione wino z przedniego siedzenia. Na klatce jednak czekała go niemała niespodzianka. Oto majestatyczna, jak zawsze elegancka postać Andrésa oczekiwała jego pojawienia się w korytarzu. Może nawet Martín, by go zignorował, ale jedno nie umknęło jego uwadze. Andrés trzymał w dłoniach bukiet białych róż, piękny, zniewalający bukiet najbielszych róż, jakie tylko mógł dostać we włoskiej kwiaciarni, przewiązany kremową, aksamitną wstążką i przyprószony zielonymi akcentami. Martín prychnął rozbawiony i minął Andrésa bez słowa, idąc do swojego mieszkania.

— Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, nie, nie robiłem tego samego z żadną moją byłą. Jesteś jedyny, prawdę mówiąc, który kiedykolwiek dostał ode mnie kwiaty — spieszył tłumaczyć Andrés.

Martín odwrócił się do niego, patrząc na niego zabawnie, i nacisnął klamkę drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Ingo stał w swoim zwyczajowym kącie, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem na powód, dla którego Martín zwleka z wejściem do mieszkania. Wymienił krótkie spojrzenie z Andrésem i szybko podreptał w głąb mieszkania, sygnalizując Martínowi, że pora karmienia właśnie nadeszła. Jego pan jednak uparcie stał w progu, spoglądając na Andrésa dłuższą chwilę. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak uciekający pan młody, jakby wracał właśnie ze swojego ślubu i chciał podzielić się nowiną ze swoim kiedyś najlepszym przyjacielem. Niemal biały garnitur opinał jego smukłą talię elegancko, biała koszula niedopięta na dwa guziki eksponowała jego pierś, niemal odsłaniając czarne włoski, jakimi była ona oprószona. Złoty zegarek na jego nadgarstku błyszczał w przyćmionym świetle korytarza, przypominając światu, kto jest na jego szczycie. Andrés wyciągnął bukiet w stronę Martína, oczekując od niego jakiejkolwiek tak naprawdę reakcji.

— Jesteś ciężko chory, Andrés, powinieneś zostać w domu — powiedział spokojnie Martín, przyjmując jednak bukiet róż. — Wejdź do środka, napijemy się wina, mamy co świętować — dodał po chwili.

Martín wszedł do mieszkania, prowadząc Andrésa do środka. Mężczyzna od razu usiadł na kanapie w części salonowej apartamentu, zwracając uwagę Inga. Kot przysiadł obok niego na podłodze, spoglądając na niego. Tymczasem Martín przygotował wazon na kwiaty, rozwiązał wstążeczkę i włożył do szklanego naczynia róże. Mimowolny uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, nawet jeśli chciał wątpić, że Andrés nigdy tego nie robił, to po prostu nie mógł, nie mógł zaprzeczyć faktom. Nie widział u żadnej z kobiet Andrésa tak pięknego bukietu, nie widział żadnego bukietu dla jasności. Powąchał róże i zaniósł je do salonu, kładąc na ławie przed Andrésem.

— Zakładam, że Sergio nie wie, że tu jesteś, a ty nie wiesz, co to znaczy “Chcę pobyć sam”? — spytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Ingo poderwał się nagle i okrążył Martína, miaucząc głośno.

— Ładny kociak, jak się wabi?

— Ingeniero… Nie próbuj unikać moich pytań — odparł Martín, próbując nadal być oziębły w stosunku do Andrésa, ale musiał przyznać, że jego gest go rozczulił. Może jednak czegoś się nauczy. — Brałeś swoje leki? — zapytał, dostrzegając drżenie rąk Andrésa.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i wrócił do kuchni, nasypując trochę karmy do miski dokazującego kociaka. Kiedy jednak spojrzał na Andrésa, mężczyzna zmuszony był mu odpowiedzieć, a wiedział, że ta odpowiedź raczej Martína nie ucieszy.

— Mogłem ominąć jedną dawkę leku, gdy czekałem na ciebie, aż wrócisz z pracy — przyznał szczerze, uśmiechając się raczej niezręcznie do Martína.

Martín westchnął, podszedł do walizki Andrésa i jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgnął do kieszonki po jego leki. Niby obojętnie przechodził obok Andrésa po tym, co mu zrobił, niby nie interesował się stanem zdrowia Hiszpana, a jednak przykucnął przy nim, pomógł mu zdjąć marynarkę, kładąc ją na podłokietnik sofy, podwinął rękaw jego koszuli i, delikatnie obracając jego szczupłą rękę, znalazł odpowiednie miejsce do wkłucia igły. Mruknął pod nosem coś w stylu “Jesteś skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny”, rozśmieszając Andrésa, przez co Martín prawie wkuł mu się w żyłę. Argentyńczyk sfiksował go wzrokiem. Iniekcja nie trwała długo i po skończeniu Martín wyrzucił zużytą ampułkę i igłę do kosza. Umył szybko ręce i przepraszając Andrésa, wziął się za przygotowywanie obiadu. Miał dziś zrobić spaghetti i specjalnie wyciągnął mięso z zamrażarki wcześnie rano, żeby na jego powrót było już odmrożone. Andrés w międzyczasie podszedł do niego, podwinął drugi rękaw koszuli i oparł się o blat, obserwując Martína w kuchni.

— Pomóc ci? — spytał. Martín spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Zwykle albo gotował on albo Andrés, zawsze osobno, nigdy razem. Andrés nie lubił, gdy ktoś chodzi mu po kuchni w tym samym czasie kiedy on, a Martín… Martín był po prostu przyzwyczajony, że jest sobie sam, tańczy i śpiewa w kuchni, gotując dla siebie.

Skinął jednak głową. Podał deskę do krojenia Andrésowi i poprosił, żeby pomógł mu przy sosie, gdy on zajmie się mięsem i wstawi wodę na makaron. Ingo obserwował ich z boku, łakomiąc się na jakieś przysmaki, które spadną z blatu. Kilkakrotnie plątał się pod nogami, pochwycając w mgnieniu oka kawałki mięsa. Szybko uciekał na bok, nie wchodząc w drogę obu mężczyznom. Ci z kolei nieźle się bawili, gotując razem, szczególnie gdy Martín wyciągnął mąkę, żeby zarobić ciasto na makaron. Cała kuchnia był biała, tak samo jak ich ubrania. Gotowanie zajęło przez to znacznie dłużej i niemal skutkowało przypaleniem sosu i wypadkiem Martína na śliskich płytkach. Andrés nakrył do stołu, podczas gdy Martín nakładał porcje makaronu na talerze i polewał sosem. Działali w niezwykłej harmonii, jakby wcale nie był to ich pierwszy raz w kuchni, wspólnie gotując obiad. Zasiedli do stołu, życząc sobie nawzajem smacznego. Wnet Martín przypomniał sobie o winie, które kupił, odkorkował i polał do kieliszków.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy możesz pić alkohol, ale chyba jedna lampka w niczym nie zaszkodzi — powiedział, podając szkło Andrésowi. — Zdecydowanie jest okazja do świętowania — dodał tajemniczo. Andrés odłożył na chwilę swoje sztućce i ujął nóżkę kieliszka, unosząc go. — Dostałem awans w pracy. Od dziś jest kierownikiem wykonawczym w firmie i pracuję nad swoim własnym projektem z zespołem podwładnych — oznajmił dumnie Martín, stukając swoim kieliszkiem o ten Andrésa.

Andrés uśmiechnął się perliście na tę wiadomość. Gratulacjom z jego strony nie było końca. Wiedział, jak wielki geniusz drzemie w Martínie, zawsze podziwiał go za jego inteligencję. Nawet gdyby miał przyznać, czyj geniusz bardziej docenia, Martína czy swojego brata, bez dwóch zdań wybrałby Martína. Ten mężczyzna po prostu mu imponował od pierwszych dni razem, od piętnastu lat nieustannie.

Wieczorem Andrés poprosił Martína by zabrał go na spacer po Palermo. W rzeczywistości on sam wiedział, gdzie iść, i de facto sam zaprowadził Martína na nadmorską promenadę. Spacerowali wzdłuż wybrzeża, podziwiając piękno zachodu słońca nad sycylijskim miastem. Martín dużo mu opowiadał, o swoim nowym życiu, o nowej pracy, o tym, jak zamieszkał z nim Ingo. Nie wracał do dni z napadu, nie wracał do związku z Mirkiem. W pewnym momencie po prostu zamknął te rozdziały. Opowiedział, jak spełnił swoje marzenie, by złoto, które ukradną, ujrzało swoją dawną ojczyznę, jak wróciło do Argentyny, mimo tego, że on tam nogi nie postawił, bo nie potrafił patrzeć na swoje ukochane Buenos Aires i przypominać sobie, jak wyglądała jego rodzina, zanim przyznał się, że jest gejem. Nie chciał wracać do tych czasów, gdy życie na ulicy nauczyło go kraść; gdy uczył się sam, korzystając z zasobów swojego geniuszu, bo nie stać go było na edukację; gdy sprzedawał swoje młode, nastoletnie jeszcze ciałko, żeby mieć za co żyć, a i tak kończyło się na podkradaniu bochenków chleba na targu; gdy chodził zaniedbany, brudny i zmarznięty; gdy w zimie gorączkował i chorował w ciemnych zaułkach, próbując chronić się przed zimnem w kartonach; gdy odmarzały mu bose stopy od stąpania po śniegu. Chciał pamiętać tylko te czasy, w których opuścił Buenos Aires, wyjechał z Argentyny, bo przygarnął go ktoś, kto widział w nim potencjał niedostrzegany przez innych. Martín wciąż był wtedy praktycznie bezdomny i tylko z dobroci serca innych ludzi miał co jeść, w co się ubrać, jak umyć i gdzie przespać noc. Wciąż robił za uliczną dziwkę i zarabiał w ten sposób pieniądze, nie znał pojęcia miłości, seks był jego pracą, sposobem na przeżycie, a nie romantycznym wyznaniem uczuć. Pluł na związki, jego nikt nie chciał na stałe, był dobry na raz, na jedną noc. Gdy w slumsach pojawił się prowincjusz, prawdziwy paniczyk, od razu na ulicach zrobiło się głośniej. Od mężczyzny było czuć kasę na kilometr, Martín miał do zaoferowania tylko swoje ciało, ale wiedział, że nigdy ktoś taki na niego nie spojrzy, nie tknie go choćby kijem. A gdy spotkał się z tym samym mężczyzną w berlińskiej filharmonii, wiedział, że w tym momencie dosięgła go strzała Amora, że to przeznaczenie. Oni są dla siebie stworzeni, dwie połówki tworzące całość, całkiem różne, a należące do tej samej duszy.

Martín walczył z samym sobą, żeby w romantycznym nastroju, któremu towarzyszył szum fal nad brzegiem morza, nie złapać Andrésa za rękę. Takie spacery odbywali latami w najgłębszych zakamarkach jego wyobraźni, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś to się ziści. Zresztą takie gesty zawsze były dla niego tylko marzeniami. Żaden z jego kochanków nie był zainteresowany czymś więcej niż “bum, bum, ciao”, a on żadnemu kochankowi nie próbował tego wyperswadować, sam był zbyt… oczarowany Andrésem, żeby chodzić na randki i romantyczne spacery z innymi mężczyznami.

A już na pewno żaden z tych mężczyzn nie zabierał go do drogich restauracji, jak to Andrés zwykle w poprzednich latach zabierał Martína czysto dla towarzystwa, jak twierdził, ani nie chodził z innymi do kawiarni na ekskluzywny deser, jak teraz z Andrésem. Co prawda, pomysł by zatrzymać się na ciastko w nadmorskiej kawiarence był Andrésa i nalegał, by to on płacił za ich dzisiejsze zamówienie, a i tak Martín źle się czuł z tym faktem. Jak pasożyt, jak utrzymanek nawet. Przypominało mu te czasy, gdy nie stać go było na jedzenie i liczył na litość innych, żeby dali mu choć kilka pesos na kromkę chleba albo te czasy, w których pierwszy raz Andrés wziął go pod swoje skrzydła i zadecydował za niego, że zrobi z niego gentlemana, dał mu dach nad głową i ubrał w satynowe garnitury. Wyrzuty sumienia gryzły go wtedy bardziej niż niepodwinięte mankiety aksamitnej koszuli, bo właśnie obcy mężczyzna wydał na niego absurdalną kwotę pieniędzy, której Martín nigdy na oczy wówczas nie widział. I nie mrugnął przy tym nawet okiem! Jakby cena ponad czterech tysięcy euro nie robiła na nim wrażenie, jakby była dla niego jak chleb powszedni. Szlak, a Martín zamiast się cieszyć, że ma na sobie garnitur i koszulę od Versace, niespokojnie miętolił swoją znoszoną, starą koszulę, która od dziesięciu lat rośnie razem z nim, odkąd ciężką pracą kieszonkowca ukradł sobie na nią pieniądze od bogatych turystów Buenos Aires. A dziś? Dziś na nim samym taka suma nie robi wrażenia, sam sobie kupuje koszule za tysiące euro, a jednak w momencie gdy Andrés wyjął na stół czterdzieści euro za jego zamówienie, poczuł się nieswojo i pospieszył, by wyrównać rachunek. Andrés położył swoją dłoń na jego zamkniętej wokół skórzanego portfela.

— Nie wygłupiaj się — powiedział. — Ja cię zaprosiłem, więc ja płacę — nalegał, odpychając wręcz rękę Martína, którą sięgnął po banknoty.

Cóż, Martín nie byłby Martínem, gdyby odmówił Andrésowi. Może zmienił się w wielu aspektach, dojrzał nieco i wyleczył stare rany, choć czasem jeszcze go nawiedzały demony przeszłości, ale przed Andrésem zawsze był uległy i zawsze uginały mu się kolana. Zaprzeczanie temu nie miało już najmniejszego sensu. Nieważne jak bardzo by chciał, nie mógł przestać go kochać. Kelnerka, która obsługiwała ich stolik dzisiejszego wieczoru, wybudziła go z lekkiego transu. Odłożyła kartę ze schowanym w środku rachunkiem na stolik, szybko zabierając naczynia. Andrés podziękował jej i posłał w jej stronę czarujący uśmiech, którego jednak nie można było dostrzec w jego oczach. “Dziwne, taki pies na baby” - prychnął w myślach, obracając głowę za szczupłą blondynką. Delikatną i śliczną porcelanową laleczką.

— Martín? — Usłyszał wkrótce, odwrócił głowę i spostrzegł, że Andrés stoi po jego drugiej stronie z jego marynarką przewieszoną na przedramieniu, on sam już ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. — Możemy wychodzić? — spytał, ostrożnie rozkładając marynarkę, żeby pomóc Martínowi ją ubrać.

— Tak, oczywiście — odpowiedział, w mgnieniu oka odchodząc od stolika i pozwalając Andrésowi nałożyć na ramiona jego marynarkę.

Uśmiechnął się do niego leciutko, jedynie cień jego prawdziwego uśmiechu. Andrés odprowadził go do jego mieszkania, gdzieś po drodze oferując mu swoje ramię, by Martín mógł wsunąć swoją dłoń w zagięcie w jego łokciu. Nadzieje, że Andrés zostanie okazały się jednak płonne. Mężczyzna pomimo swojego poważnego stanu zdrowia, który zaczynał się powoli pogarszać po tak długim spacerze, deklarował, że aby nie naruszać prywatności Martína w jego własnym mieszkaniu, po prostu spędzi noc w hotelu. Zanim jakiekolwiek słowo protestu padło z ust Martína, Andrés pożegnał się z nim i jego kociakiem.

— Do zobaczenia, Martín. — Skłonił głową, chociaż nie miał jednego ze swoich kapeluszy.

Argentyńczyk rozbawiony oddał gest, stojąc nadal w progu mieszkania, żegnając się z Andrésem. Jeszcze dziś rano nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że Andrés mógłby się tu pojawić i był jeszcze zły o to, co wydarzyło się na ślubie jego brata, a teraz cały żal rozwiały czułe słówka, uroczy bukiecik i romantyczny spacerek. Andrés uchodził za prawdziwego gentlemana i romantyka, ale gdy przychodziło mu o wysiłek i starania w zdobyciu czyjegoś serca, raczej szybko się poddawał. Nie randkował po to, by zdobyć, randkował, by zachować przy sobie. Nie chodził na romantyczne kolacje z dziewczynami, chodził na nie już z żonami. Głównie z niepisanego obowiązku, by zaspokajać ich potrzeby, o których żadna głośno nie powie, kupował im drogie prezenty, żeby nie odwróciły się od niego. Być może żadna z nich nie widziała go nawet w innym ubraniu niż luksusowe garnitury, nie widziała jaki Andrés naprawdę jest. Że nawet jeśli ubiera na siebie tysiące euro, to w domowym zaciszu, w samotności potrafi pokazać się w spodniach o luźniejszym kroju i koszulce polo. Martín to wiedział, może dlatego, że on zawsze mówił, że ubiór dla niego nie jest żadnym wyznacznikiem, jaki jesteś, że dla niego Andrés jest niezwykle elegancki nawet w dresach, choć notabene nigdy by ich nie założył, może dlatego, że on sam nie przywiązywał wagi, by co rano siadać przed lustrem dwie godziny wcześniej od swojego męża, żeby nałożyć makijaż, ubrać najlepszą sukienkę i wysokie kryształowe szpilki, żeby w nich robić śniadanie. Tak, niektóre z żon Andrésa tak właśnie robiły. Martín świadkiem, gdy okupowały łazienkę o piątej nad ranem, a on wracał z całonocnej libacji rozchełstany i na kacu. Nic dziwnego, że Andrés również “trzymał poziom” przy nich. To z Martínem czuł się na tyle komfortowo, żeby po kolejnej sprawie rozwodowej zrzucić z siebie płaszcz, rzucić buty w kąt i na boso podreptać do “salonu”, gdzie Martín czekał na niego z kieliszkami wina przy rozpalonym kominku, opaść bezsilnie i bez gracji na fotel, rozwiązać krawat i rozpiąć koszulę. Przy nim “trzymanie poziomu” nie było obłudnym kłamstwem, a on sam wydawał się jakoś bardziej… człowieczy. A jednak nawet przy tak silnym poczuciu wyższości nigdy nie poczynił wysiłków o rękę damy. One same do niego lgnęły wabione jego wdziękiem, inteligencją, błyskotliwym sarkazmem i czarującymi komplementami…  _ Wypchanym portfelem, zniewalającą urodą, luksusami i złotymi kolczykami z brylantami.  _ Po co miał się starać, wykorzystywać swoją energię na coś tak niepotrzebnego jak randkowanie? Miał je w garści od pierwszego obiadu za dwieście euro. I tu zaczyna się problem w rozumowaniu Andrésa, bo to że jego panny leciały na zawartość jego konta bankowego i położenie specjalnie skonstruowanego sejfu z klejnotami, nie oznaczało, że Martín po tylu latach bezowocnego czekania na niego, da się schwytać w te same sidła. “No nie, mój drogi, znamy się trochę lat. Postaraj się o mnie”.  _ Jeśli naprawdę kochasz.  _ Tego Martín go uczy, drobnych gestów, nic nie znaczących dla niego spacerów, prymitywnych zachodów słońca, żałosnych “pomyśl życzenie”, gdy ujrzysz na niebie długo wyczekiwaną spadającą gwiazdę, kobiecych wręcz kwiatuszków i bombonierek. Te małe rzeczy znaczą czasem więcej niż najdroższy diament i najszczersze złoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Miło mi, że wpadliście. Zachęcam do komentowania. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podoba. Malibu <3


End file.
